


Ficlets & Prompts

by freakingwriter2013 (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Birthday Sex, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing Kink, Dom Drop, Dom/sub, Fisting, Fucking Machines, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Restraints, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sex Toys, Sexting, Smut, Spanking, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 24,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9682892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/freakingwriter2013
Summary: A compilation of my ficlets and prompt requests.





	1. Filming Themselves

“Should we?” Alex asked, seeming a lot more coherent than he should have, given that Laf was currently plowing into him.

“I think our dear Laurens would enjoy it,” Laf replied jovially, nailing a particularly accurate stroke to Alex’s prostate.

“Okay, grab your phone,” Alex agreed, “and then hurry the fuck back here and get back inside me.”

Laf jumped off the bed and ran into the kitchen, grabbing his phone and running straight back. He climbed back in bed and pulled Alex up to his knees. He slipped a few fingers into Alex’s hole and began to run the video. “Do you see this, John? Our slut to use, so open. Come see us, John.”

He pulled his fingers out of Alex and quickly texted the video to John. In the meantime, Alex begged, “Please fuck me, Laf.”

“Come here, mon chou,” Laf ordered, pulling Alex’s back to his own chest and wrapping an arm across his torso. “Can you say that in the camera for John?”

He looked into the camera and begged, “Please fuck me, Laf.”

Laf thrusted into Alex in one motion, catching the destroyed look on Alex’s face as he was filled. “Such a beautiful face,” Laf goaded. “John will be so happy to see how utterly ruined you are.” Alex turned his head, trying to hide his blushing face in Laf’s neck. “What? Now you are shy, mon chou?” Laf teased.  
Alex whined desperately. “Laf, please.”

“Hold the camera,” Laf ordered. Alex grabbed the camera and held it out shakily. “Now turn it around and aim it towards your cock.” Alex followed orders, flipping the camera view. Laf used his now free hand to wrap around Alex’s cock and stroke him from base to tip. Alex groaned loudly as he came across the sheets, capturing it on camera. Laf pulled his hand off of Alex and grabbed the camera back. He flipped the view back to himself and Alex, looking blissed out and ravaged.

Laf smirked in the camera. “We are waiting for you, mon petit.” He stopped the video and sent it to John. He turned his attention back to Alex. “Now, mon chou, I don’t think I was done with you,” he remarked, slamming back into Alex’s abused prostate, forcing a moan out of him. “You know, it really is a shame we couldn’t get that on camera, but I guess we can try again.” Alex choked out a frenzied sob in response as Laf continued to pound into him.

Laf looked down to see a notification on his phone.

 _John Laurens_ : I’m on my way home. Save him for me.

He smirked.


	2. Sex Machines

John knew he had been bad. He had been unusually mouthy and purposefully disobeyed Laf and Alex’s orders. He knew a punishment was in order, but he figured it would be a spanking or orgasm denial. Not this. Definitely not this.

Evidently Laf had been rather liberal in spending his Christmas bonus and purchased his latest torture. He was currently trapped on his hands and knees, hands cuffed together and knees locked in a spreader bar, in the middle of their living room floor, as a machine pumped a fake cock in and out of him. It was one of their thinner glass dildos, used more for temp play than actual fucking. It was frictionless, too small, and wholly unsatisfying.

He saw Laf come into his line of sight and immediately began to beg, “Daddy, please I want to come, I know I was bad and I’m sorry, Daddy please.”

“I never said you could not come, little one,” Laf responded condescendingly.

John replied with a frustrated pout, “But Daddy it isn’t enough! I need more, please Daddy can you touch me or fuck me? I promise I’ll make you feel so good, Daddy, please. Use me.” John began to weep desperately.

“Little one, I told you that you would be punished if you continued to disobey me and Papi.”

“I know Daddy, I’m sorry,” John cried out.

“And your punishment is that you have to stay on the machine until I say otherwise,” Laf instructed, in his commanding tone.

Alex, who had been present but silent through the whole exchange, leaned over the side of the machine to turn up the speed. John wailed in response. “Baby boy, we told you you would punished if you misbehaved,” Alex cooed.

“But Daddy! Papi! Please!” John thrashed his hips and whined. His cock was swinging between his legs, flushed and hard, and he could barely get any stimulation on it or his prostate. He began to cry frustrated tears as the glass dildo missed his prostate and no one was touching his cock.

“Do you need to safeword?” Laf checked.

“No, Daddy, I’m green,” John replied, sniffling.

“Good, now open up for Papi,” Laf commanded as Alex knelt in front of John, thrusting his cock into John’s face. He probably wouldn’t be allowed off the machine for a while.


	3. Fisting

Alex was splayed across the bed, hands cuffed to the headboard and one foot tied to each end of the footboard. He wasn’t that upset about being tied down, given that it was one of the rare days that John was feeling toppy and dominant. Laf was sitting on the sidelines, happily watching John destroy Alex.

Alex was wrecked, vibrating with want, arching off the bed with every new touch. John was making him earn his prep before he fucked him. He had come home from work, immediately grabbed Alex from the kitchen, and given him a sinfully suggestive kiss before dragging him to the bedroom and tying him up.

He forced Alex to come before he added each finger, and Alex’s body was red with exertion. John had made him come from one finger, then added a second finger, and made him come off a second and third. He was up to his fourth finger, and Alex was ready to be fucked for what felt like an impossible fourth orgasm, but John was enjoying teasing him, not letting him get what he wanted.

“C’mon, baby girl,” John taunted, grinding on Alex’s prostate with the pads of his fingers. “You already have four fingers, so pretty, spread out like this. Can you come for me again?”

“Please, John, please,” Alex begged, tears beginning to fall down his face. He was shaking with overstimulation, and he just wanted John to fuck him.

“Come again for me baby,” John ordered, wrapping his hand around Alex’s cock and stroking him from base to tip, concentrating his energy on the head. Alex spurted weakly across his stomach, adding to the mess of come and lube already drying there. John crooned at Alex, “So good for me, my baby girl, coming on command.” John took his hand off Alex’s cock and slowed his strokes. “So stretched, baby girl, do you think you can get my whole hand in there? I bet your loose hole take my entire hand, so stretched out like a common whore. Can I try, baby?”

Fire ripped up Alex’s spine at the thought of having John’s entire hand in him. “Green, I’m green, John,” he sobbed, finding new energy in John’s plan. “I want to take your whole hand, please give it to me, John.”

At that, Laf felt the need to intervene. He strutted over to the bed to sit next to Alex and John. He first looked pointedly at Alex and asked, “Mon chou, are you sure you want to do this? We do not have to, or you can do it at another time.”

“Yes, I’m sure, Laf, I’m positive,” Alex said, nodding largely and pulling at his restraints in unadulterated need.

With Alex’s consent, Laf turned to John, who was coating his entire hand in lube. “Do not hurt him, mon cher.”

John nodded in response. “Of course not.” John inserted his fingers back into Alex, causing him to buck his hips up off the bed.

Laf grabbed his hips and pushed them back into the bed. “Take it easy, Alexander. We cannot have you hurting yourself.” Alex nodded in understanding before he groaned as he felt John’s thumb pressing against his entrance. It slipped in easily, and John began to flex his hand to loosen him. Alex keened, trying to thrust his hips up to push John’s hand into him.

“Easy, baby girl,” John encouraged as he began to press his hand into Alex’s hole. Laf rubbed his stomach soothingly as John got to the widest part of his hand, stretching his rim before slipping in up to his wrist. “Fuck, Alex,” John said in awe.

“Are you alright?” Laf asked Alex, to which Alex responded with enthusiasm. John clenched his fist inside Alex, and Alex came again, moaning incomprehensibly.

Laf leaned over to whisper in Alex’s ear, “I cannot wait until it is my turn, mon chou,” and placed a kiss in the hollow of his neck.


	4. Spanking

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear John, happy birthday to you,” Laf crooned in his ear. He had just gotten back from his run, and he was making a protein shake in the kitchen. Laf pressed him into the counter, grinding his cock into John’s, “Does my little boy want birthday spankings?”

“Please, Daddy,” John asked, fluttering his eyelashes at Laf.

Laf picked him up and carried him into the bedroom. He undressed him quickly, leaving him naked and sitting on the edge of the bed. Laf rummaged through the closet, bringing back a plug and a bewildered, half-dressed Alex. He quickly prepped John and slipped the plug in, and directed him to sit across Alex’s lap, ass high in the air.

John was very well aware that he shouldn’t have found pleasure in this. He knew that he shouldn’t have been delighted at the prospect of being slung over one of his boyfriend’s knees as the other landed blows across his ass and upper thighs. He shouldn’t have found pleasure in being strung out in the lap of his fully clothed boyfriend while he was bare to the world. He knew Alex would enjoy this too, but for different reasons. Alex would delight in the pain of it, the sting setting him off. He didn’t get off on pain, so much as the humiliation of being thrown over a knee and smacked. He was the son of a senator for Christ’s sake.

He squirmed in Alex’s lap as Laf rained blows down on his ass. He was lost in the sensations, so he could only moan in response as Laf hit the vibrating plug currently buzzing away inside him.

“Twenty-seven, twenty-eight, and twenty-nine,” Laf counted, leaving bright red hand prints covering John’s ass. “There we go, our birthday boy has been alive for twenty-nine years,” Laf hummed, soothing the bright red marks across John’s ass. John rutted weakly onto Alex’s leg, trying to push himself over the edge he was balancing on so precariously. 

“Please Papi, Daddy, touch my cock,” John begged.

“Anything for the birthday boy,” Alex replied, resituating John so that he was sitting in his lap. The plug pressed into John’s prostate as Alex began to stroke him from base to tip. “Come for us, baby boy,” Alex crooned in his ear, and John shot off in stripes across his chest and the floor.

“Happy birthday, baby boy,” Alex said, sweetly, planting a kiss on his cheek. Laf murmured in agreement, showering kisses all over John’s face. John hummed happily between his two favorite people.


	5. Humiliation Kink

Laf looked across the table to see John with a cherry red face.

“What is it, mon cher?” Laf teased, knowing John would be on the verge of coming in his pants, right there in the middle of the restaurant. It was a shame Alex was missing this, really.

“You fucking know,” John hissed, and he was right. Laf knew he was pushing John. He had bent John over right before they left and pressed a plug in that was just on the larger side of uncomfortable for public. What John didn’t know when they left, though, was that the plug vibrated. Hard.

Laf chuckled at John’s frustrated response, continuing to fiddle with the remote for the toy. “Ooh, mon cher, I would watch that attitude if I were you.”

“I wouldn’t have a fucking attitude if you weren’t doing this,” John seethed.

In response, Laf snuck his foot up under the table, placing it right in front of John’s cock, pressing into it through his pants. Luckily, the tablecloth was long enough to conceal their actions.

“Laf, please,” John gasped.

Laf taunted, “Please, what?”

John leaned his head in and whispered ashamedly, “Make me come,” turning remarkably redder at the request.

Laf pushed his foot harder against John’s cock, rubbing up and down while he increased the strength of the vibrator. John let out a tiny moan, but choked it off, remembering their location. “Oh, mon cher, I would highly recommend your discretion at this moment,” Laf noted, seeing the waiter approaching them from behind.

“Is there anything else I can get you all?” the waiter asked.

“Oh, no, just the check please,” Laf requested, seemingly unaffected by John’s current predicament. John struggled to keep silent as fire burned up his spine and he came into his pants, discretely rutting against Laf’s foot under the table. John burned red with the humiliation of coming in public as Laf finished him off and then turned the vibrator off. After Laf paid the check, he got up, carefully standing in front of John to keep people from seeing the rather prominent wet spot on the front of John’s trousers.

“I really need to clean this up,” John mumbled, twitching his hips uncomfortably at the drying come in his boxers.

“Not,” Laf said menacingly, “until I have had my way with you.”

They were going to have to get the backseat of their car steam cleaned.


	6. Getting Caught And Explaining Their Relationship to Someone Who Doesn’t Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Chapter 5

A week later, Alex somehow found himself in the same predicament as John: plugged in the middle of a restaurant while Laf teased him. He, however, as an added bonus, was stuck with a cock ring keeping him from getting off. Laf was not being kind either.

“Laf, you better fucking quit or I swear,” Alex spit out virulently.

Laf laughed at him, “Or you swear what?” He turned his attention to the menu in front of him, completely ignoring a fuming Alex across from him.

“Fine,” Alex seethed, “I’m just going to take care of this in the bathroom.” He got up to flee to the bathroom.

Laf grabbed his wrist and asked, “Is this too much, mon chou?”

“No, I’m green,” Alex answered.

“Then, you will definitely not like the consequences if you take care of it in the bathroom.”

“I can take it,” Alex responded, pulling out of Laf’s grasp and heading to the bathroom. Laf was quick to get up and follow him, tossing his cloth napkin onto the table.

Alex entered a stall in the bathroom with Laf quick to follow. “What are you doing?” Alex asked.

“Well, I’m going to take care of you,” Laf claimed, “even if I have to break you later.”

Alex let out an unadulterated moan as Laf pulled his cock out of his pants and began to stroke it from base to tip, reaching around him and angling the plug to vibrate directly on his prostate. “I hope you enjoy this, mon chou,” Laf murmured, “because you are in for one hell of a fuck later.” Alex whimpered loudly as Laf unsnapped the cock ring and he came onto his pants. Laf was switching off the vibrator when they heard a knock on the stall door.

“Um, excuse me?” they heard, muffled. Alex and Laf were silent, a spark of thrill jolting up Alex’s spine and gaining attention in his cock. “Hello?”

“Er, um, yes?” Laf replied unintelligently.

“I’m sorry, I’ve been told by the manager to ask you to leave the restaurant.”

“And why would that be?” Laf asked, gaining some false confidence.

“Um, it’s against restaurant policy to have sex in the restrooms.”

“That is fair,” Laf replied, unlocking the stall door. He stepped out, looking the waiter up and down. A flicker of recognition jumped across the waiter’s face. He turned to Alex and told him, “Mon chou, I will go to pay the bill, while you clean yourself up.”

“Okay,” Alex mumbled, stepping out of the stall embarrassed. Laf stepped around the waiter and headed back to their table to get the check while Alex headed over the sink to attempt to get his come out of his pants. The waiter stepped up to the sink next to him.

“Uh, listen, I know this is none of my business, and I don’t want to overstep, but your boyfriend--”

“--husband,” Alex interrupted.

“Oh, husband, um, he was in here last week with another pretty young thing, and something was definitely going on with him, and I think they were, uh, playing the same sort of game?” The waiter rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as Alex began to laugh. “Sorry, sir, if I overstepped, I just thought you should know.”

Alex turned to look him in the eye. “The other guy, was he short? Curly hair? Lots of freckles? The most beautiful man you’ve ever seen?”

The waiter looked at him confused, “Um, yeah, that sounds like him.”

Alex smirked in response, “Yeah, he’s our husband.”

“Your husband.”

“Yep,” Alex replied, nonchalantly. “He’s our husband. He’s married to me and the guy out there, and the guy out there is married to me and him, and I’m married to both of them.”

“Both of them.”

“Yeah, man, ever heard of polyamory?”

“I mean yeah, as a concept, but like, not actually in real life.”

“Well, welcome to real life,” Alex told him. He finished cleaning what he could. “Listen, thanks for letting me know, I just wanted you to know it wasn’t an issue.”

“Oh, good,” the waiter sighed in relief. “Also, I’ve been asked to ask you not to come back to this restaurant.”

Alex chuckled, “Yeah, that’s probably fair.” He told the waiter, “Have a good night.”

“You too,” the waiter replied awkwardly.

Alex walked to the front of the restaurant to find Laf waiting for him. “You won’t believe the conversation I just had in the bathroom,” Alex told him.

“I am sure I would, mon chou, but we can talk after I wreck you,” Laf murmured lowly in his ear.

Alex couldn’t sit without wincing for a week.


	7. Breathplay

Alex was in his happy place. He was being pounded into the mattress. Laf was fucking him relentlessly while John sucked him off. Alex let out a wildly long moan as Laf nailed his prostate just right.

“Always so loud, mon chou,” Laf goaded, composed in contrast to Alex’s wrecked appearance.

“Choke me,” he moaned, bucking his hips into Laf’s. “Make me shut up.” Laf reached over, in the heat of the moment, wrapping his hand around Alex’s neck and pressing in. Alex’s breath hitched as his airway was cut off. Fire ran through his veins as he began to turn bright red with the deprivation.

Laf came to his senses and immediately jumped away, calling out “Red! Red!” He sat at the foot of the bed against the footboard and pulled his knees up to his chest. John pulled his mouth off of Alex and they sat up. The mood was definitely killed. Alex crawled over to Laf, sticking a hand close and asking, “Laf, can I touch you?”

“Um yeah, please do,” Laf agreed. Alex placed a comforting hand on Laf’s thigh.

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” John asked, putting his hand over Alex’s on Laf’s leg.

“Uh, I just do not want to hurt you, and I do not remember making the conscious decision to wrap my hand around your throat, and it scared me because it would pain me deeply to cause you any harm. Either of you,” Laf mumbled.

Alex scooted closer to Laf and put his hand on Laf’s cheek and turned Laf’s head to look into his eyes. “Lafayette,” he murmured, brushing away the tears that had slowly leaked out of his eyes. Laf looked away. Alex caught his attention again. “Lafayette, you didn't hurt me and I trust you enough to know that you would never intentionally hurt me. I asked you to choke me, it was all consensual.”

“I know, but I don't want to choke you,” Laf muttered. 

“So we won't do it, ever again,” Alex promised. 

“You get to have limits too,” John assured him. 

Laf pulled Alex and John closer into his lap. “Thank you for understanding.”

“Of course, Laf, we love you,” Alex told him, and John hummed in agreement, curling up around Laf.


	8. Crossdressing

Alex and John stepped out of the bathroom, and Lafayette’s jaw dropped. He shouldn’t known something was up the second John and Alex got home, rushing to the bathroom and locking the door. He figured it was just because the anniversary of their first date as a couple was coming up, and they were spending some quality one-on-one time together.

What he did not expect, was what John and Alex stepped out of the bathroom in. John was standing shyly, his hair was down, framing his face with his natural ringlets. He was constricted in a powder blue corset with thigh-high stockings and bows, a garter belt keeping them up. A matching thong could barely contain his cock, and Laf could already see the precome accumulating there. John simply looked angelic, innocent almost, if it weren’t for his cock straining against the fabric.

A glance to Alex didn’t make Lafayette any less excited. Alex was dressed in a similar attire, consisting of a deep red corset and sheer black thigh-highs. Alex had left his hair down as well, and it was framing his prominent cheekbones with the highlighter he had added. His eyes were accentuated in smoky makeup with perfectly winged eyeliner. Instead of a thong, his cock simply had a matching red bow tied around it. Where John looked angelic and innocent, Alex looked ready to sin.

Laf was nearly salivating at his beautiful boys. “Oh mon dieu,” he whispered, hurrying to rid himself of his sweatpants. This wasn’t how he expected the night to go, but he wasn’t complaining.


	9. Loud Sex/Knowing Somebody Can Hear

Alex was insanely busy. He was working 12-16 hour days. He was working two jobs at the moment, his normal full time job at the magazine with some additional speechwriting for a mayoral campaign. He wasn’t ignoring John and Laf per se, but they just didn’t get to see nearly as much of him as they wanted to.

Whenever he got home, he either went straight to bed or locked himself in his office and worked into some ungodly hour of the night. They thought they would at least have his attention on Friday night after such a long work week, but he wandered into the apartment, mumbled a greeting, and locked himself in his office. John and Laf were determined to get him back into bed and spend some quality time with him.

That plan landed them where they were at 9:15pm on a Friday. Laf was pounding John relentlessly, quick and dirty, doing everything he could to make John squeal. John’s hands were cuffed behind his back, and the night had started off with John riding Laf, Laf knowing that John became louder and louder the more his prostate was stimulated without anything touching his cock. However, Laf quickly grew tired of that arrangement and pulled John down to where they were chest-to-chest. He was jack-hammering into John from below, nailing his prostate with sniper-like precision. John could only groan loudly as his cock was trapped between Laf and himself.

“Daddy, please touch my cock,” John begged.

“Not until Alex comes in,” Laf told him, wrenching his hair back and catching him in a searing kiss. John wailed loudly while Laf continued to pound him. John had to admit, Laf truly had a stamina like no other.

Knowing Alex could hear them loud and clear down the hall, Laf began to speak loudly, “Little boy, you are so delectable like this. It is a shame Alexander refuses to be here right now, with you wrecked like this, our pretty little boy to share. So perfect, willing to take us in any hole. To be used.” He was taunting Alex, and they both knew it. “But you are not ours are you? You belong to me, because Alexander is not here. You are mine to use, mine to take, mine to fuck,” he spoke, ruthlessly fucking John.

John moaned helplessly, wishing Alex would hurry and join them so that he could come. He knew Alex had a competitive streak a mile long, and Laf’s goading would hopefully accelerate that.

Alex stumbled into the room loudly, already having begun stripping in the hallway. “Lafayette, you motherfucker,” Alex taunted.

“Well technically, right now, I am fucking John. But regardless, my plan worked did it not?”

“Yeah, it did,” Alex admitted, crawling into bed to join Laf and John.


	10. Needy, Clingy Sex

It was rare that John dropped really low. It had been years since they figured out John’s little space, so Alex and Laf were easily tuned to what John was feeling and when they needed to back off. It was rare that John caught Alex and Laf off guard.

“Daddy, Papi, don’t leave me!” John cried out.

“We are not going anywhere,” Laf assured him, bringing his hand back down to reenforce his presence.

Nuzzling into the touch, John whimpered in response, “Daddy, I can’t see you.”

“Little one, do you need me to take off the blindfold?” Laf asked carefully.

“Please,” he snivelled.

“Of course, of course,” Laf replied, pulling the blindfold off of John, leaving himself and Alex in full view.

“See, baby, boy, we’re here. We aren’t going to leave you. We would never leave you,” Alex comforted him, rubbing soothing circles across his tummy.

“But why wouldn’t you?” John asked, in a broken tone, easily shattering Alex and Laf in turn. Alex halted his movements immediately, turning to Laf to make the decision on how to proceed. It had been months if not years since they had to manage John’s insecurities while he was in his headspace.

Laf, seemingly having made up his mind, spread John’s legs and settled between them, grinding their groins together. “Little one, can I show you why we would never leave you?” he implored, looking into John’s eyes solemnly.

John cried back, “Please, Daddy, please.” At John’s go-ahead, Laf put his fingers back in John’s hole where they had been prepping him before. After he had stretched John adequately, he leaned over John, entering him carefully in one stroke.

“Do you know why we would never leave you, little one?”

“No,” John choked out, keeping back a sob, the beginnings of tears forming in his eyes. Alex curled up around him, holding him close as Laf began to move in and out of him.

“We would never leave you because we love you so much. You are our beautiful little boy. You are the bright point in a day that would be dull without you. You make us whole. You are beautiful, and artistic, and strong, and you make us stronger. You are a bright stripe of yellow across our dull gray canvas, little one.”

Alex continued Laf’s thoughts as Laf captured John in a kiss, tangling his fingers in his curls and holding him close. He murmured into John’s ear, “Baby boy, I thought my life was complete the day Laf and I got together. I thought that I was finished looking, but when I met you everything began again. What I thought was mine and Laf’s finished symphony was incomplete, and you are our most beautiful refrain. Laf and I might be the canvas, the piece that was here first, but you are the watercolor that streaks across it, turning it into a piece of art.” Alex slipped his hand down John’s body, wrapping it around John’s cock and beginning to stroke. “You, baby boy, you complete us, you make us whole. If we ever tried to leave you, we wouldn’t be able to take it. We would be broken. We love you so fucking much.”

Alex seemingly pushed Laf away, catching John in a searing kiss and wiping away the delicate tears falling down his face with his thumb.

“Are you close, little one?” Laf asked.

“I’m so close, Daddy, please make me come.”

“Come for me,” Laf ordered, thrusting into John one last time before coming himself. John moaned loudly as he came across his stomach, coating himself, Laf, and Alex’s hand in come.

Laf collapsed on top of him, holding him and Alex close and whispered, “We love you so much, little one, please do not ever doubt that.”

John nuzzled into Laf’s neck, “I won’t.”

“Thank you, little one,” he replied, kissing across his jawline. “What can I do?” he asked, feeling helpless at how John was feeling.

“Just stay,” John requested, pulling Laf and Alex closer. They curled around John, clinging to him like a lifeline.


	11. No Foreplay

“Are you sure, Laf?” John asked. “We could very easily hurt him.”

“Cherie, I know you are worried, but we have done all the research on how to do this safely, and he wants it. You know that if you are not comfortable with it, we do not have to do it. We all get to have limits,” Laf replied, carefully evaluating John’s level of comfort.

John looked uneasy. “I know, I know. I get that he likes the pain and he gets off on it, but this is going to hurt like hell.”

Laf cautiously responded, “You are right, but he can also safeword. Any of us can if we begin to feel uncomfortable.”

“Okay, but we have to make sure he’ll do it if he needs to,” John demanded.

“Of course we will,” he assured John. “Now we just have to find the perfect time to do it.”

They made sure it was a Friday evening so that Alex could have the weekend off to recover if needed. They were nothing if not practical. It helped that for their entire night out, Alex was bratty and mouthy, refusing to bend quite to their will as easily as they had hoped. That made it easy when they got home to shove him onto his hands and knees, locking him into a spreader bar and cuffing his hands to it. Their plan was working. They had a hissing, seething, bratty Alex open and available to them to fulfill his fantasy.

“No prep, are you ready, baby girl?” John asked him, giving him a chance to back out before things got too serious.

“Green,” Alex replied, voice muffled by the awkward angle of his cheek against the mattress. John lubed his cock and placed the head at Alex’s rim. He got resistance, but roughly shoved past it, entering Alex quickly. Alex groaned loudly. He felt like his was being split open. He let out a howl of pain, yanking at the cuffs around the spreader bar. 

Laf, who was laying eye to eye with Alex to make sure everything went swimmingly, was quick to ask, “Color check, mon chou?”

“Green,” Alex bit out. “So fucking green.” Alex’s pupils were blown, and every muscle in his body was tensed.

“Relax baby girl,” John ordered. “Brats who misbehave don’t get to hiss and whine when they’re being punished.” Alex moaned in response, unable to form words and maintain his breath. John pulled out and slammed back in with little regard to Alex’s comfort and pleasure. Alex could tell he wasn’t aiming for anything in particular as he hit Alex’s prostate erratically.

“Please, touch me, sir please,” Alex begged, hoping John or Laf would take pity on him and bring him some pleasure to overcome the searing pain.

John laughed cruelly, “You act like I give a shit how you feel. This isn’t for you. Insolent sluts aren’t fucked for their pleasure, or did you not know that before you decided to be one?” Alex gasped and moaned loudly, delighting in the pain, pushing him towards pleasure with every stroke.

Alex whined loudly as John came inside him, knowing he was nowhere near close to coming. John pulled out, leaving a mess of come in his wake. He collapsed beside Alex, taking over Laf’s position of watching Alex cautiously.

Laf sat behind Alex, waiting a moment for Alex to catch his breath. He teased Alex’s rim before sliding into him in one stroke.

“FUCK FUCK FUCK,” Alex shouted, as Laf stretched him ridiculously far.

“Is it too much?” Laf asked.

“Green, keep going, keep going,” Alex encouraged, wiggling his hips back onto Laf’s. 

“Whatever you say,” Laf replied sardonically, setting a brutal pace fucking into Alex with him yowling beneath him.

They were wise to do it on the weekend. Alex couldn’t even move the next day, much less walk.


	12. After an Injury

Alex was not having a good winter. For starters, they had record-breaking amounts of snow. It was blistering cold. What didn’t help was that Alex had fallen in a snowdrift after some asshole Seamless biker nearly crashed into him, and he broke his leg. Not just a sprain that he could ice, but a full-blown break that required a cast for six weeks before some physical therapy that would more than definitely cut into his work time.

Alex was in bed, stretching out his bulky cast and bending his knee up beside it. He whined to John and Laf, who had been taking turns sleeping in another bed to give Alex space, “I just want you guys to come back, and for us all to be together.”

“We are right here, mon chou,” Laf replied, confused at the connotation.

“No, like, not that you’re broken up with me or anything, but we can all sleep in the same bed.”

John, ever the realist, responded to Alex, “Alex, baby, you know we have to give you your space so you can heal properly. We don’t want you to be uncomfortable. And if we all end up in here, we would probably fuck you, which would definitely not be conducive to healing.” Admittedly, Alex’s injuries had put a damper on all of their sex lives.

“C’mon, please just sit in bed with me, you can leave after I fall asleep or something, but I just want to fall asleep with both of you next to my like normal.” Alex was playing dirty. He looked at Laf and John through his eyelashes. “Plus, it’s not even like I want to have sex,” he lied. “The cast is bulky and super unsexy and everything in it kind of itches which is a huge turn off…” he trailed off. He knew Laf and John would see right through him, but it was worth a shot he thought. 

Laf laughed at him. “We know you are always desperate for it, mon chou.”

Alex continued, “And I haven’t been able to walk to work, so I’m pudgy and I’m probably gross to you both.” Bingo. That caught John and Laf’s attention. They immediately swarmed.

“Alexander,” Laf said, looking at him seriously. “You cannot think that we do not love you as much or think you are any less sexy than you were a month ago.”

“Yeah, baby girl, you’re so fucking hot, we’re so desperate for you, especially since we can’t have you,” John added.

“You could have me right now,” Alex encouraged.

Laf asked, “Can we make a compromise, mon chou?” and Alex nodded in response. “We will get you off, but we are not touching your ass until you get the cast off. Nothing that could injure you.”

“Deal!” Alex agreed quickly.

With that, John and Laf went into action immediately, pulling Alex’s boxers down. John wrapped his hands around Alex’s length, and Alex became hard quicker than usual, desperate from inaction. “John,” Alex breathed, sighing in comfort. It had been too long since he, John, and Laf had been intimate.

John engulfed Alex’s cock in his mouth, wrapping his lips around it and sucking, running his tongue up and down the vein where Alex was most sensitive. Alex attempted to buck up into John’s mouth, but Laf pinned him down. “No, no, mon chou, we cannot have you exacerbating your injuries.”

“Okay, okay,” Alex huffed, squirming but remaining relatively still. Laf reached down below John’s head and began to play with Alex’s balls, bringing him to orgasm much quicker than he would have otherwise. Alex came into John’s mouth with a strangled moan, and John and Laf pulled off of him.

“Thank you, both of you,” Alex said sleepily, sated and happy between his two men. He settled into his spot in the middle of the bed, pulling John and Laf closer than they had been in the previous nights.

“Do not think, mon chou, that I do not know you tried to manipulate us and that you will not be getting a punishment for it later,” Laf murmured, turning over in bed and going to sleep.

John added in Alex’s other ear, “Just wait for it, baby girl.” He nuzzled closer to Alex, careful to avoid putting any pressure on the cast.

Alex shivered in anticipation.


	13. Something New (Mirror Sex)

When Laf came home really excited about the full-length mirror he had just bought on sale at Ikea, John didn’t think he would end up where he was. He didn’t think the mirror would end up where it was. He definitely did not expect Laf to crudely duck tape the mirror onto the ceiling above their bed.

However, there he was, on his back, on top of Laf’s chest, Laf’s arms wrapped around him holding him close, while Laf slowly thrusted into him. Laf couldn’t take his eyes off of John. He knew John’s favorite positions were the ones where Laf could nail his prostate directly, but many of those required Laf to be behind him, so he didn’t get to see John fall apart. But there John was, in his arms, falling apart, and he could see every twitch, every gasp, and every eye roll back in pleasure as he irregularly snapped his hips into John.

He was breathtaking, Laf thought. Every whine, every whimper, every moan, Laf could see and hear just how much he was affecting his boy. He brought one hand from John’s chest to his hair, wrenching his hair back. He made a satisfied smirk as John yelped.

“I want you to look at me, little one. Keep your eyes on mine. I want you to see how beautiful you look when you come apart in my arms.”

John rolled his hips into Laf’s, staring up at himself in the mirror. It was strange, seeing his own face, contorting in pleasure as Laf continued fucking him. “Daddy, please touch me,” he groaned. His hands were trapped in Laf’s stronghold against his body.

“No, little one, I want you to come on just me, just my cock. Watch yourself come without even a touch to your cock. Can you do that baby? Can you come untouched for me? I bet you can. I bet my slutty little boy doesn’t need a single touch to his cock to come. Is that not right?” John blushed bright red at Laf’s words, turning his head away, embarrassed. Laf pulled his hair back to stare in the mirror. “No, no, keep watching yourself. See if you love watching yourself as much as Daddy loves watching you."

Laf picked up the pace, rapidly thrusting in and out of John so quickly that John’s cock was bouncing up and down off his stomach. John cried out helplessly, the beginnings of tears streaking down his face. He hadn’t even come yet, but the sensations were so overwhelming, Laf fucking into him, the stinging in his scalp as Laf held his hair, watching himself and Laf move together. It was like an out of body experience John never wanted to leave.

“Are you close, baby?” Laf asked.

“Please Daddy, I’m so close, please let me come.”

“Come for me, baby,” Laf whispered, landing a perfect strike on John’s prostate, and John succumbed to Laf’s ministrations. Laf came quickly in succession, pulling out of John after their orgasms subsided. “Did you see that, little one? How exquisite you are when you come for me?” Laf murmured.

John could only groan, “God, Laf, oh my god,” sighing satisfied into Laf’s embrace. They were going to have to try that again some time when Alex could join them.


	14. Sex Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I added a hint of predicament bondage, I hope that's okay

John was being punished. He had lost the game Laf had set up, and this was his punishment. John was semi-straddling one of the barstools from the kitchen. He was on his tippy toes on a rung on either side of the stool, propping himself up above the stool. Laf and Alex had been generous enough to hang a rope from the ceiling for him to hold onto. The action, however, was between his legs.

He was four beads down on a five-beaded set of anal beads that Laf had suctioned to the stool. The first three were fine, nothing more than being stretched by most of their plugs or Alex or Laf’s cocks. The fourth was a stretch. It didn’t hurt but it definitely wasn’t comfortable either. The fifth was another story. The fifth bead was _big_.

He was on his tippy toes, trying to maintain balance on the thin rungs of the stool, arms stretched to the air trying to hold himself up by the rope. He was getting tired. Alex and Laf weren’t helping. They were circling like predators on a hunt, waiting for John to make a fatal move so they could attack.

If he were to sway in any direction, it only pressed the beads harder into his prostate. Balance was crucial and John was quickly losing energy. John finally lost the will to stay silent, crying, “Daddy! Papi! It hurts!”

“Ugh, such a fucking slut,” Alex bit. “A dirty little whore whose only purpose is to be stretched, and he can’t even do that right.”

“Do you think we should help him?” Laf asked, acting as if John wasn’t standing right in front of them, close to falling onto the last bead.

“I guess. We actually have a job other than being a hole to fuck, so we have to get on with it,” Alex goaded cruelly. Alex walked over to John, grabbing his hard cock and giving him one of the meanest handjobs of his life, so quick he was panting. His orgasm knocked him with such force that his feet curled away from the stool, and he collapsed, falling onto the fifth and final bead, the widest thing that had ever been inside him.

“Daddy! Papi!” he squealed, thrashing on the line of beads even though that made it worse. The new positioning of the fifth bead shoved the fourth, uncomfortably wide bead into his prostate, and he howled with overstimulation. He was breathlessly weeping in desperation, unable to move off the stool. Trapped. Impaled.

“Look at him,” Alex teased. “It’s like he’s never taken a fucking cock before, which is strange knowing what a fucking cock slut he is.” John whimpered at Alex’s words, squirming and shaking on the beads.

Laf, obviously hiding his delight at John’s frustrating state, said, “Mon chou, I am bored. Shall we go watch some TV and come back when we are ready to fuck him again.

John interjected indignantly. “No! Don’t leave me here in this! Please!”

“Fine, little one,” Laf replied, making it seem like he was going to pull John off the beads and move on to whatever was next. John nearly sobbed in relief. When Laf got to him, he hugged John carefully around the waist, pulling him up. But he didn’t pull only John off the stool, he released the suction on the anal beads and held them in.

This had John writhing in his arms. “But Daddy, it hurts!”

“You are getting punished, are you not?” Laf asked.

“I’m getting punished,” John replied in a small voice.

“Indeed. So I will take the beads out when I think they should come out.” Laf carried John into the living room, setting him on the couch between himself and Alex. John began to blubber, nose running, snivelling with tears down his face. Laf turned on a movie. He knew he would be stuck in the cursed beads for at least another two hours. John sat between them. Hard. Bead boring on his prostate. Desperate. Too full. Waiting.


	15. Dry Humping

Prompt #16: Dry Humping

There were lights flashing. Disorienting. Exhilarating. He could feel the booming of the subwoofers in his chest, shaking him from the inside out. The whiskey was thrumming through his veins. He felt free. Careless. The music was in his bones and his hips were rolling in time with the music. He was young. He was hot. He was needy.

Laf approached him from behind and he nearly jumped out of his skin before the familiarity set in and he ground back against Laf. “Oh, mon chou, you do love to tease me,” Laf murmured in his ear, grabbing his waist and pulling him closer. Alex rolled his hips tighter, dry humping more than grinding at that point. He could feel Laf’s hardness through his jeans, and Laf was giving a controlled moan into his ear. There was nothing he could do to break that man’s exterior when he was in the mood. No way he could break Laf’s careful control over any situation. He just wanted to make Laf _beg_.

Laf was not so easily taken down. Laf was grinding against Alex, rolling his hips in tandem. He adjusted Alex’s hips, bringing him back down, pushing right into where a plug was nestled in Alex’s ass. Alex gasped loudly, moaning and throwing his head back against Laf’s shoulder.

“If you can play it dirty, then so can I,” Laf growled in his ear. He pulled Alex against him, grinding into him, and grinding the plug into his prostate by extension. Alex moaned sharply in his ears, throwing his hands back and wrapping them around Laf’s neck. He ground down on Laf like it was his job.

“Let’s be dirty,” he murmured sultrily, pulling Laf into a kiss. Laf took the invitation wholeheartedly, doubling his efforts in rolling his hips against Alex’s.

“So fucking dirty,” Laf snarled. He brought his hand to the front of Alex’s pants, pressing down intermittently. He would have worried about getting kicked out of the club for public indecency, but the club was tightly packed enough and it was late enough that everyone was too drunk to notice. He attached his lips to Alex’s neck, biting and sucking. Marking his territory.

“Laf,” Alex moaned, pulling at Laf’s hair. “I’m so close.”

Laf wanted to make sure Alex was okay with the direction they were going. “Do we need to go, mon chou?”

“No, make me come,” Alex urged, pulling Laf impossibly closer.

Laf knocked into the plug one last time and ground his hand down. Alex came in his pants with a low shudder, panting and clinging to Laf behind him.

“You are such a fucking tease, mon chou,” Laf rumbled, dragging him out of the throngs of people and towards the private bathroom stalls.


	16. In A Really Dirty Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the club after Chapter 15

Laf dragged Alex into one of the stalls in the bathroom at the club, which surprisingly didn’t have a line. Once they were inside, the Laf slammed the door shut and locked it, then he slammed Alex against the door. He dug his hands into Alex’s hips, ensuring there would be bruises there in the morning, and smashed their lips together. Laf bit into Alex’s mouth, sucking at his lips and bruising them before thrusting his tongue inside, battling for dominance.

Alex groaned into the kiss, thrusting his hips up into Laf’s. “So fucking needy,” Laf growled. “Always ready to get your dick wet at any given time, you fucking slut.”

Laf bit at Alex’s pulse point, sucking a bright purple mark into it. Alex moaned, “It’s ‘cause you’re so fucking hot. I would spend every waking moment with your cock if I could. Sucking it. Riding it. Just holding it. God, Laf,your cock is so fucking perfect, _you_ are so fucking perfect.” He wiggled out of the cage Laf had made around him, pressing him to the door, and flipped positions with Laf. He now had Laf cornered into the wall of the bathroom stall.

“What do you think you are doing?” Laf hissed, wanting control and dominance.

“You’ll see,” Alex smirked, slinking down Laf’s body and kneeling on the floor. He unbuckled Laf’s pants and unzipped them, revealing a very hard Laf trapped in some rather tight boxer briefs. Alex attached his mouth to Laf’s cock through the briefs, mouthing at the pants and really only teasing Laf.

“Do not test me, mon chou,” Laf said menacingly, bucking up against Alex’s mouth.

Alex followed his orders easily, pulling off of him and pulling his boxers down, pulling his cock out of his briefs. Alex’s breath hitched like it did every time he saw Laf this hard. “Dear god, your cock is so fat and perfect,” Alex remarked, giving him two strong strokes with his hand. He began to place kisses up and down Laf’s length, murmuring about how perfect he was, about how much he loved his cock. Laf let him have his fun, teasing him, letting him get antsy. Alex began to give kitten licks to the head of Laf’s cock, too stimulating for how sensitive Laf was but not stimulating enough to push him over the edge.

Laf decided he had had enough, so he grabbed Alex’s hair and yanking him back. “I want you to be a good boy and suck me. Understood?”

“Yes sir,” Alex replied, pupils blown.

“Color?”

“So green,” Alex keened, “so fucking green.”

“Good.” Laf plunged into his mouth, forcing his way past Alex’s tongue and into his throat. Alex’s throat fluttered beautifully around him, and he sat there, groaning. Alex was content, happy to be used for Laf’s pleasure, his cock choking him off and leaving him breathless. Laf stayed like that until tears pricked the corner of Alex’s eyes, and he began thrusting roughly in and out. “So greedy, baby, just want to suck my cock, just want me to fuck you all day. You are insatiable,” Laf groaned, roughly pulling Alex’s head on and off his cock. Alex laved his tongue on the underside of Laf’s cock, being good, giving him pleasure. Alex moaned in need as Laf continued to taunt him, and Laf delighted in the vibrations Alex’s moans were causing.

Laf came into Alex’s throat with a shout, fucking into him until his orgasm subsided. He carefully cleaned the come that had dripped onto Alex’s face and pulled him back onto his feet. “Do not think, for a second, that I am done, mon chou. I still have many plans for you at home.” Alex nodded excitedly, pulling Laf out of the bathroom and out of the club towards the subway.


	17. Really Rough Shove-y Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The followup to Chapter 16

Laf unlocked the apartment and pulled Alex through the door. He tossed the keys in the bowl beside the door and shoved Alex into the nearest wall. He put his arms on either side of him and trapped his legs against the wall, caging him in. He claimed Alex’s mouth immediately, thrusting his tongue in and bruising his lips, not even giving him a chance to fight back. Alex moaned into the kiss, wrapping his hands around Laf’s waist and pulling him closer. He pulled back and Laf went for his throat, which was already covered in bruises.

“God, Laf, fuck me,” he groaned as Laf sucked a bright purple mark into his collar bone.

“I am getting to that, mon chou,” Laf growled. Laf grabbed Alex’s thigh and pulled it up to wrap around his waist. He leaned down and tapped at Alex’s other thigh, and Alex got the memo, hopping up and wrapping his other leg around Laf’s waist and hooking his ankles together. Laf resumed his assault on Alex’s neck.

Alex growled, “Well it would help if you would fucking take my clothes off, wouldn’t it?”

“I will fuck you, when I decide it is time,” Laf hissed, biting into Alex’s neck, causing him to slam his head back into the wall and groan loudly.

“Fuck, Laf just take my fucking clothes off,” he moaned, rolling his hips against Laf’s. He would have done it himself if he didn’t have to hold onto Laf to stay upright.

“Fine,” Laf jeered, grabbing the neck of Alex’s shirt and ripping it off of him. Alex yelped in reaction, surprised at Laf’s aggressiveness.

“You fucking bastard.” Alex brought his hands to Laf’s button-down, grabbing it in the middle and ripping it off, and buttons when flying in every direction.

“You little shit,” Laf spit. Alex grinned in satisfaction, delighting in the fire in Laf’s eyes. Laf set Alex on the ground and unbuttoned his pants, yanking them and his down to his ankles. He let Alex step out of them before tossing them to the side and pulling down his own.

“Are you finally going to fuck me?” Alex taunted. 

Laf picked Alex up, putting his arms under his thighs, practically immobilizing him against the wall. “You are damn fucking right I am going to fuck you. And you are going to feel it for days.”

He reached around and pulled the plug out of Alex roughly, and Alex let out a small whine. He lined himself up with Alex’s hole and slid all the way in, not giving him a chance to adjust. Alex howled against the wall, thrashing in Laf’s strict hold on his body. The plug had kept him reasonably open, but it was nothing compared to the stretch of Laf’s cock in him.

“Are you just going to sit there, or are you going to actually fuck me?” Alex sneered. Laf submitted to his taunts and began to thrust into him aggressively, pulling all the way out and then slamming into the hilt, bouncing Alex against the wall. “Harder,” Alex moaned, and Laf picked up the pace.

“So fucking desperate and needy. I already made you come tonight but you are always desperate for more, my little fucking cock slut,” Laf groaned, putting all his weight into fucking Alex.

Alex sneered at him. “I would be able to get off more if you would fuck me right. But you can’t even hit my prostate right, can you? Is this the first time you’ve even fucked someone rough?” Alex and Laf had fucked rougher before, but Alex knew his goading would get Laf to go harder.

“Fine.” Laf spat. He dropped Alex onto the floor, setting him on his feet. “Lay down on the floor. Sit there like the fucking whore you are.”

Alex laid down in their foyer, not even making it onto the carpet in the living room, and spread his knees open. Laf knelt into the opening, pulling one of Alex’s legs up on his shoulder and wrapping the other around his waist. He entered Alex roughly and leaned over him, practically bending him in two. He grabbed both of Alex’s hands and pinned them to the floor above his head. Alex wailed as Laf began hitting his prostate like a sniper, Laf thrusting into him so hard that there would definitely be bruises on his back from getting fucked into the floor.

When Laf was getting close, he leaned into Alex’s ear, hissing, “Can you fucking come, or do I have to do everything for you?” 

Somewhere in Laf’s pounding, Alex lost his ability to make proper sentences. “I can,” he huffed.

“You can what?” Laf mocked, pushing his hands into the floor.

“I can come, I can do it,” he moaned, no longer caring about giving a front of toughness. He was right where he wanted to be, being pounded into the floor, impaled on Laf’s perfect cock.

“Then fucking do it, slut,” Laf commanded, thrusting into Alex until Alex had come in a mess across his stomach and he himself had come in Alex’s ass. Laf pulled out of Alex and rolled over onto his back, pulling Alex on top of him. They both caught their breath together until Alex burst out laughing.

“What?” Laf asked, looking puzzled at Alex’s response.

“Nothing, I just love you a lot.”

Laf could take that. “I love you, too,” he replied, kissing Alex’s forehead. “You do know that you are going to feel like hell in the morning, yes?”

“Worth it,” Alex laughed, giving Laf a peck on the lips before pulling him up off the ground to go take a shower.


	18. S & M Club

“Look at you, my beautiful little boy,” Laf crooned. “Sitting on my lap like such a perfect angel, people watching, wishing they could touch you, but they cannot, can they? Because you are mine.”

John let out a wild moan, squirming in Laf’s lap. He was laid across him, head down, ass presented to the world. Normally Laf would spank him just enough to get him sensitive, to play into his love of being humiliated. But this time they were in a club, with strangers watching, and Laf sailed right past sensitivity into full blows that left handprints on his cheeks and upper thighs. 

Laf landed another slap on the crease between his cheeks and his legs and John gasped, “Daddy, please!” He was writhing where his cock was trapped between his stomach and Laf’s leg. He was so close.

“Does my little boy want to come in my lap? In front of all of these people?” Laf teased, rubbing on the redness covering his cheeks. John’s face burned bright red. He thought for a moment before nodding furiously. “Daddy needs you to use your words,” Laf encouraged.

“Please, Daddy, make me come,” John begged. With John’s permission, Laf began to rain down blows on John’s ass. John burned with the humiliation, listening to the jeers and gasps of audience members. At the forefront of his mind was Alex sitting in the front of the crowd with a raging hard on. Laf gave him the perfect strike, landing right over his hole, and he came with a shout onto Laf’s pants. 

“Such a good boy,” Laf hummed, “letting me share you with all of these people. My gorgeous little boy. Can you stand or do you want me to carry you?”

“Can you carry me, Daddy?” John whispered.

Laf replied, scooping John into his arms, careful to avoid his bruised ass, “Of course, little one.” He carried John into one of the back rooms the club had set aside for performers to cool down and reset. Alex met them at the door, reeking with need and pupils blown. 

“Baby boy, are you okay? How are you feeling?” Alex flitted, wanting to help Laf take care of John.

John was happy, sated, “I'm great, Papi.” He loved being humiliated in public, but even more, he adored that he had these two perfect men to take care of him at the end of the day.


	19. John's Freckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this one a while back but never posted it

John always hated his freckles. Always.

When he was younger, kids made fun of him. As he grew, they didn't fade, and his father didn't particularly like the blemishes on his family photos. On the swim team, his teammates always called him Freckles, much to his dismay. When he dated in high school and college, boys always said that he was hot in spite of his freckles, as if they were something to look past, not to admire. 

It wasn't until one morning, when he was laying between Alex and Laf, all of them vaguely hungover, with Alex murmuring into his ear as Laf placed kisses all over his neck and torso. Laf was finding clusters of freckles, laying kisses on them, and moving to the next; Alex was lowly speaking in his ear about how his freckles were like a map of stars on his skin, guiding them to his heart. It was then that he decided that maybe the freckles weren't so bad.


	20. Alex Comforts Laf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in one_golden_sun's story You've Won Me Over In No Time At All during the time when Alex and John were broken up.

Alex walked into the kitchen, minutes after his phone went silent and Read receipts stopped appearing.

"What is it, mon chou?" Laf asked worriedly, seeing Alex's puffy eyes and tears leaving wet streaks down his face.

"I uh, I th--think, John and I are done," Alex sniffled, more tears erupting from his eyes.

"Oh, come here, mon chou," Laf said, opening his arms for Alex to fall into. He began to get teary eyed thinking about how much he would miss John. He picked up Alex, walking over to the couch and settling with Alex in his lap.

"I am so sorry, mon chou, I cannot help but feel like this is my fault," Laf murmured.

"No," Alex whispered in response, going silent and continuing to weep in Laf's arms.

Laf began to cry as he suggested, "I know how much you love him, and you can leave me and go to him if that would make you happy." Laf buried his head in Alex's hair, hoping selfishly that Alex would choose him.

Alex bolted up at the suggestion. "Laf, you cannot be serious," he exclaimed.

"I only want your happiness," Laf replied, looking into Alex's teary eyes.

"No," Alex said insistently. "I love John, but not if that means losing you."

"Mon chou, I do not want you to give up your happiness for me," Laf said, eyes getting puffier as more words were exchanged.

"Don't you fucking 'mon chou' me," Alex demanded, "We are in this together." He planted a kiss on Laf's lips and nuzzled his neck.

"I love you," Laf cried, "and I want him."

"I know, I know," Alex murmured. "We both love him, but we can't make him love us." Alex sat up and began to wipe tears from Laf's face, and Laf returned the favor.

"We will get through this," Alex told Laf, looking at him through glassy eyes.

"I know," Laf replied, hugging Alex closer. They fell asleep entangled in each other's arms, trying to forget the curly-headed boy that came into their life.


	21. Fully Clothed

John was sitting on the desk in Alex’s office. He had come by to bring Alex lunch. He was in between jobs so he didn’t have anywhere to be, and he knew that if he didn’t bring Alex lunch, Alex would probably just eat a granola bar and then come home in a bad mood because he was hungry. So, he brought Alex lunch to kill two birds with one stone. He got to spend time with Alex, and Alex would come home in a good mood.

Alex, however, did not seem too interested in eating at the moment. John was sitting on his desk, and Alex was standing in the space between his knees, having a good old-fashioned make out session with his boyfriend. Alex moved one of his hands down from where it was tangled in John’s hair to John’s hip, tugging at the fabric where his Polo shirt was tucked in. He slipped his hand under the fabric, feeling across the expanse of John’s back. He pulled John off the desk and bent him over on his front, not even bothering to push aside any of the papers.

He leaned over John, murmuring in his ear, “If I fuck you right here, right now, can you stay quiet?”

“Yes,” John gasped, happy with the turn of events.

Alex yanked John’s pants down over his hips, following with his boxers, not even pulling them all the way down off his feet, pushing his shirt up and bunching it up around his waist. He fished around his top drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube that he kept there for occasions like this one. He prepped John with a military-like efficiency, going for a more gentle and thorough prep than a teasing and arousing one, given that they were in his office and they couldn’t be too loud for the sake of not being found out. He knew this was definitely something Human Resources would frown upon. And Angelica would hear about it and bitch slap him into the next century.

Alex shoved his pants down, sliding his cock out of his boxers. He covered his cock in lube and began to run it up and down John’s crack until John was squirming needily under him. Alex slid into John in one full stroke, brushing his jean-clad hips up against John’s bare ass. John moaned under him.

“Quiet, baby boy,” Alex urged, thrusting in and out of him. John followed his orders, not wanting to disappoint him. He knew that if they got caught because of him, Laf and Alex would give him hell for it at home. Alex angled his thrusts directly for John’s prostate, hoping to get him off without even having to touch him. He leaned over John’s back, covering him and clutching his hands up by his head, intertwining their fingers. “Can you come just like this, baby boy?” Alex crooned quietly in his ear. John nodded his head as Alex continued to pound into him. “Come for me, baby,” Alex commanded, and John came in a grunt over the paperwork beneath him. “That’s my good boy,” Alex hummed as he came deep in John’s hole. “Stay right here,” he ordered, pulling out and leaning over to fish through his work bag.

He pulled a small plug out of the bottom of his bag, covering it in lube and pressing it to John’s hole. “I want you to keep me inside of you until I get home to give you more, okay?”

“Okay,” John agreed quietly, trembling as Alex pressed the plug into his hole, keeping his come in. Alex pulled John off of his desk and pulled his pants up, buttoning them for him. He did the same for himself and then turned John around.

“I’ll see you when I get home. I love you,” he told him, kissing the corner of his mouth.

“I love you, too,” John replied, grabbing the tupperware from the meal he brought and heading out of Alex’s office.

Alex looked down to survey the damage on his desk. It was a good thing the paperwork was from an old issue, otherwise there would be some very confused editors wondering why there was come covering their manuscripts.


	22. Wake Up In the Middle of the Night and Have Sex (then go back to sleep)

Laf was awoken in the middle of the night by a particularly annoying poke to his shoulder, incessantly jostling him no matter how much he shrugged it off.

“What?” he groaned, not happy at being woken up.

Alex laughed, “Laf, wake up, we have a problem we gotta take care of.” Laf opened his eyes to see a flushed and aching John, pupils blown and rutting against his thigh, a sight he could never resist. He was confused, however, as to why Alex wasn’t taking care of it. “Are you alright?” Laf asked him.

“I’m still, ah, recovering from earlier, but John seems ready to go now,” Alex explained. Laf had plowed Alex so hard that every part of him was sore.

“Oh, I see,” Laf murmured. He turned to John. “Does my little one need my help?” Laf teased, wrapping a loose hand around John’s cock.

“Please, Daddy?” John asked, fluttering his eyes at Laf prettily.

“Of course,” Laf replied, “I will always take care of my little boy.” He booped John’s nose, forcing a tinkle of laughter out of him. “Hop onto Daddy’s lap,” Laf ordered, patting his lap where he wanted John to sit. “Are you still prepped from earlier or do you need me to prep you again?” Laf rubbed at his rim to see if he was ready, happy to find that Alex had already prepped him. “My perfect little boy,” Laf crooned, “always ready for me to use him.”

“Always ready for you, Daddy,” John whispered back. Laf lined John’s hips up with his own, sinking John down on his cock in one swift thrust. “Oh Daddy, you’re so big,” John gasped. He tried to fuck himself on Laf’s cock, but Laf was quick to stop him.

“No, baby boy, let Daddy take care of you,” Laf murmured, grabbing his hips and setting the pace. Alex sat on the sidelines, watching them in awe. He loved watching Laf take John apart during a scene, but this, his dulcet tones putting him back together, it was everything.

John and Laf came together like the quiet crash of waves on a shore, gentle, harmonious, tranquil. They all curled together, peacefully sleeping at last.


	23. Loud Sex/Knowing Somebody Can Hear

“John,” Alex breathed. He couldn’t quite believe that this man was his. Alex was standing behind John, looking at the mirror in a dressing room. Laf’s birthday was coming up soon, and they were buying corsets to treat him for the night. John was standing in front of him in a powder blue corset, flushed red, bashful, shy. The freckles were prominent on his skin, and Alex wished he could brush his lips across every one of them, kissing away every word that John had ever said against them.

“God, you look so beautiful,” Alex hummed in his ear, running his hands all over John’s body. “Laf isn’t going to know what hit him.” He bit at John’s shoulder, causing a whine to erupt from John’s mouth.

“Alex,” John whispered, careful to not bring attention to Alex and himself in the dressing room.

“What is it baby?” Alex responded, smirking when he followed John’s eyes in the mirror down to where his cock had chubbed up under Alex’s light touches. “Oh baby, do you want me to take care of that here, or wait until we get home?”

John bit his lip in indecision. “Here,” he decided. He couldn’t wait the time it would take to buy the corsets and finally head home.

“I’ll take care of you baby,” Alex whispered. He wrapped one hand around John’s waist, pulling him even closer, as the other hand snaked down John’s front to wrap around his cock. He wrapped his hand around John’s cock, giving it a couple of experimental tugs to make sure John was okay with the events that would follow. John leaned his head back against Alex’s shoulder, letting out a whimper of need.

“Harder Alex,” he moaned, not really paying attention to how loud they would be outside the dressing room. Alex obliged, strengthening his grip around John, stroking from base to tip, thumbing across the head whenever he was nearby. Years of experience gave him the quickest way to get John off, and he was pulling out every move.

“Look at yourself,” Alex murmured, catching John’s eyes in the mirror. “Do you see how beautiful you are? Laf and I are so lucky to have you, our beautiful baby boy, so kind, smart, and gorgeous.” John glanced away blushing. “Uh uh, baby, keep your eyes on mine, I want to see you when you come, you always make the most gorgeous face.” John obeyed, bringing his eyes back to Alex’s. He began to moan and pant heavily as Alex pushed him further to orgasm, but quickly bit it off, remembering where they were. “No, baby, I want to hear you moan,” Alex crooned.

“Alex,” John moaned, beginning to buck his hips into Alex’s hand.

“That’s right baby boy, come for me.”

John came into Alex’s hand with a harsh groan, and Alex knew that the other patrons of the store had definitely heard them. He leaned his head out of the dressing room curtain to ask the shopping attendant assisting them. “Do you have any tissues? My husband is getting emotional, and he just needs to clean himself up a bit.”

The attendant gave a knowing smirk at Alex’s blatant lie. “I take it you will be purchasing the blue corset?” she asked, handing Alex some Kleenex from nearby.

“Uh, yeah, something like that.” He had just gotten his beautiful husband off in the dressing room. He had no shame.


	24. In The Shower

It was times like this one that John wondered exactly what he had done to lead him to this very moment in his life. Like which flea did he accidentally step on and change the course of his entire life? Because there he was, handcuffed to an exposed pipe above their shower, the tips of his toes barely on the ground, Laf’s cock stuck in his ass, and his own cock stuffed down Alex’s throat. The water was running over his body, making him almost hypersensitive.

Every one of Laf’s thrusts knocked him off his feet, forcing him into Alex’s waiting mouth. And the thing was, the thing that was making him so much more aroused, the thing that was keeping him hard, was that Alex wasn’t even being punished. Alex was on his knees in front of him, simply because he loved sucking John’s cock.

He cried out as Laf fucked him into his fourth (maybe fifth?) orgasm of the night. “Daddy, fuck, fuck, fuck!” he shouted, thrashing his hips away from Laf’s.

“You know what you have to do for me to stop, little one,” Laf teased.

Laf was quick to tighten his grip on John’s waist and pull him back in, pulling him back on his cock all the way to the hilt. John squealed, “Daddy!” as Laf brushed a stroke right across his abused prostate. 

“See, little one, this is what happens when you are a little brat,” Laf hissed. He could normally last forever, but for this particular punishment, he ringed himself to make sure he could fuck John for as long as possible. “I get to use you as just another hole to fuck and give Alex another prick to suck.” John bit back a moan. Laf was snapping his hips in and out of him faster than he could handle, and Alex had pulled back and focused all of his concentrations on the head of John’s cock. He was tired, sore, and overstimulated.

“Okay! I’m sorry, Daddy! I’m really really sorry I was a brat, I promise I won’t do it again, please Daddy,” John cried, hoping his apology would get Laf to untie him.

“It is okay, baby,” Laf soothed him. “Thank you for your apology, I am done now. Can I come in you or do you need me to pull out?” Laf went ahead and pulled out to take off his cock ring.

“Come in me, Daddy, I want your load,” John said, unashamedly.

Laf groaned, “My dirty little boy, wanting me to leave your ass dripping, letting me use you like a little fuck toy, my baby come dumpster.” He shouted as he came deep in John’s ass.

“Thank you, Daddy,” John told him. He grew even more appreciative when Laf uncuffed him and Alex pulled off of his cock. They shuffled him over to the shower bench, letting him collapse into it. He attempted to grab his own shampoo bottle and start washing his hair, but Laf and Alex were quick to stop him.

“No, baby boy,” Alex told him, wincing because his jaw was still tender, “let us take care of you.”

And he let them.


	25. Pushing Boundaries

It was cold, rainy, and gross outside, but they needed to get out of the apartment. John mentioned the MoMA, and Alex really wasn’t into the idea, but he looked to excited for Alex and Laf to turn them down. So there they were on a Sunday afternoon, standing in the MoMA and looking at modern art.

They were all staring at a pile of wood, heads cocked to the side, when Alex questioned, “John, you went to art school, why the fuck is this pile of lumber in an art museum?”

John looked at it and looked back up at Alex. He shrugged, “I dunno… It’s deconstructionalist?”

“What the fuck?” Alex asked.

Laf’s head fell further to the side. “How do you mean, ‘deconstructionalist’?”

“No clue,” John answered. “Let’s go watch that film back over there in the darkroom.”

“I think that idea sounds perfect, mon cher,” Laf said, grabbing John’s hand and dragging him into the darkroom, Alex quickly followed. The husk in Laf’s tone left room for John’s imagination, wondering what Laf’s preoccupation was with getting there right that instant.

Laf slid into the back row and immediately pulled John into his lap, and Alex slid in beside him. “Mon cher, I could not wait another minute,” Laf growled, picking up John and setting his hips to where the plug nestled in his hole could be directly pressed on Laf’s thigh. 

John bit back a gasp. “Laf, we’re in an exhibit,” he hissed.

“Right you are, cherie, so watch the short film,” Laf ordered, unbuttoning John’s pants and sliding his hand in, resting his hand on John’s cock. “All you have to do is tell me to make you come, and I will make it happen.”

John moaned before biting it off, remembering where he was. He considered calling red, getting out and getting home, but there was something tantalizingly hot about the possibility of getting caught by strangers. It was then that he made his decision. “Do it, Laf, make me come.”

Laf grabbed John’s cock and began to stroke it roughly, pulling from base to tip. He held John to him while he bounced his leg, fucking the plug in and out of John.

Alex leaned over and began to murmur softly in his ear. “You better come quickly, baby boy. Laf might get tired and not let you come. Or people might find out that you’re such a dirty little whore that can’t even wait to get home before getting fucked. Oh, baby, they might even ask us to lend them to you because you’re so desperate. Would you like that, baby? Being a little fuck toy, letting people use your slut hole to get off?”

John was nearly vibrating with need, using every muscle and brain cell to not moan out at Laf’s ministrations and Alex’s words. John came breathlessly in his pants, letting out a sigh of relief as Laf’s hands stopped moving in his pants and he quit bouncing his leg. After letting John rest for a moment, Laf and Alex pulled him onto his feet, dragging him out of the museum. They could look at the exhibit another time, but they had more important things to get to.


	26. In the Bath

Usually by the time they made it to the bath, John was depleted, tired, sore, and hungry. So Laf would hold onto him, and wash him, running his fingers through John’s curls and gently scrubbing away the mess he left on his body.

That night, though, John seemed a little more needy and a little less tired and worn out than usual. Laf was busy cleaning the lube and come out of John’s crack when he realized that John had grown hard again.

“Oh, my naughty, naughty boy,” Laf crooned avoiding touching John’s cock.

John looked up at him through doe eyes. He didn’t want to be called naughty. “The scene is over, Daddy,” John said gently, hoping Laf wouldn’t react bady.

“Oh, little one, you are correct. That means this is about you!” Laf answered playfully. He tapped John’s nose, forcing a giggle of delight out of him. “You still have to let me know what you want though,” he instructed lightly.

“I want to come, Daddy,” John requested, fluttering his eyelashes in an attempt to woo Laf.

“Well that seems like a problem we _must_ fix!” Laf exclaimed. He wrapped his hand around John’s chubbed length, stroking him to full hardness.

“Faster, Daddy,” John requested, and Laf was happy to oblige. He gave John strong, steady strokes from base to tip, thumbing at the head of his cock to get him closer. “Please, Daddy, I’m so close,” John cried.

“Come for me, little one,” Laf cooed, letting John splatter across the tub, stroking him through his orgasm.

“Thank you, Daddy,” John sighed.

“Anything for my perfect baby boy,” Laf replied, starting over in his process to get John clean. It was moments like this he loved and treasured, when Alex was taking care of things in the kitchen or warming towels in the dryer, cleaning up the sheets or whatever they needed, and Laf could put his full attention on John.

“I love you so much, little one,” Laf told him.

“I love you too, Daddy,” John replied, happily laying his head in the crook of Laf’s neck.


	27. Restrained Sex

_Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ was the only thing running through Alex’s mind. 

They had evolved, grown up, moved to the suburbs, which had its blessings and its curses. On one hand, they had to admit that they were leaving youth behind and becoming some semblance of boring. On the other hand, they were more mature, responsible and deep into their relationship.

This thing, though, Alex couldn’t decide if it was a blessing or a curse. Their large suburban home allowed them to have an actual playroom rather than using their bedroom as a both. The increased space somehow heightened Laf’s creativity, and budget. Their toy collection grew in the years from a few dildos and some handcuffs to thousands of dollars worth of restraints and gags and dildos and vibrators and even machines, which brought Alex to where he was now.

He was splayed in the floor like a frog on a dissection tray, his hands cuffed to the floor beside his head and his knees and ankles pulled out to either side of his body and cuffed there. The problem wasn’t his position. It was the machine that was fucking one of their largest toys in and out of him at a painstakingly slow pace, rolling the toy’s beads over his prostate, milking the come out of him. He would be shivering in overstimulation, but the Gates of Hell were holding his orgasm at bay, a series of rings snug around his cock, constricting and breathtaking, just letting the come dribble out of him without an orgasm to show for it.

Laf and John were working from home that day. They would periodically come downstairs and turn off the machine, pulling the toy out of him and fucking him instead.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

Laf would lean over him, fucking in and out, in and out. “God, you are such a fucking slut, I leave you on this toy all day and you are still begging for more,” he hissed, fucking into Alex with wild abandon, using him only as a hole for release.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

A rarity for John, he was actually meaner than Laf. “You fucking come slut, just a hole for me and Laf, nothing better. Only for us to use, not even good at your fucking day job, staying here and being a come slut is better work for you. Better keep your fucking prick locked up or you might just keep using that instead of your brain.” He would lean over Alex, pinching at his nipples, rubbing them raw. Rubbing at the head of Alex’s oversensitive cock, digging his nail into the slit to see if he could get Alex to break. Alex would have bit back if he hadn’t found this side of John so arousing, so different from the usually sweet and pliant John that he could take apart with a finger.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

It was around four hours in when Alex finally broke, sobbing for release. “Please, Laf, John, just touch my cock,” he moaned, begging for relief. “Just take the fucking rings off, I can’t do it anymore.”

John and Laf came downstairs to his cries to see him flushed and panting with need and tears streaking down his face. John sat down by Alex’s head, beginning to uncuff his arms and gather his upper body into his lap. Laf made quick work of turning off the machine and pulling it away, and he sat in the gap they had created between Alex’s legs. He went to slide his fingers into Alex’s hole to bring him to orgasm, but Alex hissed and tried to wiggle his hips away with the limited mobility. “No, just my cock,” he begged, and Laf eagerly obliged.

“Okay, mon chou, I will not touch your hole,” Laf assured him. Alex was riding that fine line between pleasure and pain, between subspace and subdrop, and Laf wanted to do anything to keep him from dropping completely and lashing out. He carefully removed each ring from the Gates of Hell, each one freeing Alex’s cock more.

After he removed the final ring, he wrapped Alex’s cock in his hand, and Alex was coming in under three strokes, spurting weakly across the mess of come already dry on his abdomen. John gently stroked his hair as he cried, a wave of emotions running through him.

“Fuck, I love you guys,” Alex whimpered. After Laf uncuffed his knees and ankles, he rolled over onto his stomach, laying in the floor. “I love you guys so much.”

They kept their distance, knowing Alex could turn volatile if he was touched too soon or smothered by their words. “We love you too,” they murmured in response.

Eventually, Alex would get up and go shower, later joining them on the couch upstairs. He sat right in between them, making space for himself where they were already cuddled together. They didn’t mind the intrusion.

“Thank you for doing that scene for me,” he told them, giving them each a peck on the cheek.

“Of course,” they responded easily. That’s what they did for each other.

Maybe domestic life in the suburbs wasn’t so bad.


	28. Rope Bondage

A thrill rushed through John when he came home to see the soft silk rope sitting in the middle of the bed followed by a soft instruction from Alex to undress. He pulled his clothes off in front of Alex, peeling out of the skinny jeans and tight t-shirt he had worn to work at some hipster startup in Brooklyn.

Alex began to softly stroke John’s skin as he revealed each portion of it, leaving his clothes in an unceremonious pile rather than folding them up as he usually would. There was a reason why rope work was John’s favorite. Alex was amazing at it, and there was something in the calmness it took Alex, who was usually a whirlwind, that got John hyped up and ready to go quicker than anything else did. It was almost ritualistic, the way that Alex wound the rope around his chest, creating a harness but keeping his arms free. He figured it might be because he was going to bind his arms in another way.

“So pretty,” Alex murmured, tying knots at the front of his body and winding the rope across his torso. John’s breath hitched as Alex got on his knees in front of him, tying off the rope right below his belly button before wrapping it back around and tying a knot at the base of his spine. He pulled the rope between John’s legs, pulling them tight into his crack, and he began to wind the rope around the base of his cock, cutting off any ability he might have had to come.

“Alex,” John whined. It had been going so well for him.

“Shh, baby boy, this isn’t for us,” Alex hummed back.

John looked down at him with a questioning look as he finished tying it off.

Alex stood up, planting a soft kiss on John. “Get dressed, we’re meeting Laf for dinner.”


	29. A Bad Day

Alexander was having a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. On his way to work, he picked up the wrong coffee, so he ended up with some horrible, overbearingly sweet frothy drink rather than his usual black coffee. _A sin to coffee_ , he thought. When he got to the office he wasn't greeted with a smile and wave, he was greeted by a draft of his latest editorial piece covered in Angelica’s angry scrawl, basically eviscerating the entire thing. He was going to have to work from scratch. He ended up working right through lunch, which set him in a worse mood, and by the time he was headed home, it was pouring rain out, and his phone was dead so he couldn’t even call an Uber.

John was having a similarly horrible day. He had overslept, missing his alarm to go to work, and he ended up late to his already feisty freelance boss. They hated the designs he had done, and they gave him even more confusing requests to go off of. He had no idea how he was going to complete the task for them. He was seriously considering dropping their project and moving onto the next one. They were so difficult, it just wasn’t worth the money. His Seamless order was messed up, and his wrap ended up covered in cilantro. He couldn’t even eat it, it just tasted like soap.

One thing was certain: by the time Alex and John got home, they were both itching for a fight. Prickly. Heated. They needed someone to take out their frustrations of the day with. 

John walked into the apartment to find that Alex had already started making dinner. He was sauteing some vegetables and seemed to be preparing some chicken to go in with the vegetables. Any other day of the week John would have been fine with the meal, happy even. But he wanted to pick a fight.

“Ugh, seriously? This is what we’re having for dinner?” John groaned.

All of Alex’s patience of the day had been used on editing an article he thought was fine. “Well what the fuck would you prefer?”

“I don’t fucking know. I’m tired of chicken and vegetables,” John hissed back.

“Well you don’t seem to have a problem with it any other day of the week,” Alex replied shortly.

John wasn’t backing down. “Well I’m tired of having it every damn day of the week.”

“I can’t read your mind, John,” Alex rolled his eyes. He turned back to the stove to add the chicken to the mix.

“You wouldn’t have to read my mind if you would just communicate your plans,” John goaded.

Alex slammed the spatula into the pan, turning around and facing John with fire in his eyes. “I can’t fucking help it if I spent all day working on an article that my bosses all picked apart, and I didn’t even have lunch, and I had to walk home in a fucking storm because I couldn’t hail and Uber because my phone was dead, so I couldn’t even call you or Laf to pick up groceries. So yeah, we’re at the bottom of the fridge and this is what I’m cooking. I’m sorry I can’t do everything to please you, your highness,” Alex snarled.

“Well it’s not like my day has been a walk in the park either. You’re not the only one who has bad days sometimes. Sorry if I’m not always--”

John’s tirade was interrupted by Laf entering the kitchen, looking alarmed at the fight brewing between Alex and John. “Um, hello darlings,” Laf murmured, hoping to settle the tension. “I had a quite terrible day, so I brought home pizza.” He put the pizza between Alex and John like a peace offering.

“Oh thank god,” Alex muttered. He switched off the stove, leaving the chicken and vegetables to sit in the pan. “I was not looking forward to eating that shit.”

“Me neither,” John muttered. They stood around the kitchen island with Laf, pulling slices of pizza and eating them directly over the box. They both moaned in satisfaction at the gooey cheese and perfectly crisp crust from the pizza place down the street. It was perfect after a long and shitty day.

John was the first to apologize. “‘M sorry,” he mumbled with his mouth full of pizza. “I shouldn’t have picked a fight like that.”

“I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have fought either. I love you,” Alex apologized. He walked around the island and stood next to John, offering his closeness as a treaty.

“I love you too,” John replied, leaning into Alex’s body.

Laf smiled at their tender exchange. There was nothing like good New York pizza to fix a bad day. After they finished eating, Laf piped up, “What do you two say we just watch Netflix tonight? I am positively exhausted.”

Alex and John eagerly agreed. They all cleaned up the mess from pizza and the chicken Alex had been attempting to make before heading back to their bedroom and changing into soft pajamas. They curled up together around Laf’s laptop, opening one of the new stand-up acts on Netflix. They were all nearly purring in satisfaction, happy that they could always end a crappy day in each other’s arms.


	30. Dancing on a Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My WIP is very depressing at the moment, so I wrote some fluff. Enjoy!

Laf wasn’t sure what he expected when he got home, but it certainly wasn’t Alex and John dancing in the middle of their living room. And he most certainly wasn’t expecting how they were dancing. It wasn’t sensual dancing with their soundbar booming throughout the apartment like they were at a nightclub. It wasn’t soft acoustic music as they slowly swayed together. It wasn’t the old punk rock music they listened to in high school with them jumping together and reminiscing like they were back at a concert.

Alex was still wearing the clothes he had worn to work, some nice slacks and a button-up shirt. The he had unbuttoned the shirt’s top two buttons. His hair was falling out of its bun and into his face, but he didn’t really care. John was wearing a loose, gaudy-patterned shirt and the chinos he wore to work. His hair down and mussed up, evidence that Alex had been playing with it. His head was covered in the ridiculously large sombrero they had gotten from a ridiculous Cinco de Mayo bash that Herc had thrown a few months previous.

It took Laf only moments to realize that John and Alex were salsa dancing to Shakira music, shaking their hips in sinfully tight circles to “Hips Don’t Lie.” They swayed their hips like the music was a part of them. Laf knew both of them loved salsa dancing. For Alex it was something that kept him connected to his island home, and for John it was something that reminded him of his mother. Laf stood back, fondly watching them dance, more than happy to simply observe their moment.

Alex glanced over John’s shoulder and grinned widely, catching Laf’s gaze on him. “Come here!” he exclaimed excitedly.

Laf sighed. “I am afraid I do not salsa, mon chou. Please continue, I am enjoying spectating.”

John turned around. “No! Join us!”

Laf let out a whine of protest as Laf and John swarmed him. Alex went for his tie, pulling it off in a swift move and unbuttoning the top couple buttons from his shirt. John pulled the sombrero off his own head and put it on Laf’s. They both grinned up at him, but he still felt unsure. He almost felt like he was intruding on a special moment between the two. “I was not trained in salsa in my ballroom classes at boarding school.”

“Doesn’t matter!” John declared, tugging Laf into the middle of the room. “Just feel the music!”

Alex grabbed his hand. “Here, just move your hips like mine, don’t worry whether you’re doing it right, just feel it!”

Laf began to move with the music, one hand in Alex’s and the other being held out for balance. He gained confidence as John and Alex grinned up at him. He was happy. Content. They were so perfect, so willing to make him feel welcome in a moment he couldn’t relate to. _I am going to marry them one day,_ he thought. He smiled back at them, only mirth in his eyes.


	31. #35: "That's Good, Now Spread Your Cheeks For Me"

“Present yourself for me,” Laf commanded.

John sat up on his knees and pushed his hips out, presenting his pretty, flushed pink cock to Laf. “Hmmm,” Laf tsked. He examined where a ribbon was wound tightly around the base of John’s cock and tied painfully around his balls in a bow, staving off any promise of an orgasm. He flicked John’s cock, causing a whine leave his lips.

“Daddy!” John cried, snivelling.

“Can you still feel that?” he asked, flicking the head.

“Yes, Daddy,” John hiccupped.

“That is good. Means there is still blood flowing. Now spread your cheeks for me,” Laf ordered.

John bent over, pressing his cheek into the duvet and holding his weight on his shoulder. He reached back and spread his cheeks, revealing the purple base of the vibrating plug Laf had put him in hours before. Laf toyed with the base of it, forcing gasps and moans out of John. A fresh wave of tears fell down his cheeks.

“Please, Daddy, please fuck me already. I promise I’ll be good for you. Use me. Wreck me.” John tried to lean into the mattress to rut against it, but Laf pulled him back up and pressed the plug straight into his prostate.

“I will fuck you when I am ready, little one,” Laf sneered.

John wailed as Laf pressed the plug in and out of him, fucking him with it. It was going to be a long night.


	32. #60: "Strung Up With A Spreader Bar Is A Good Look For You"

John blushed under Alex’s intense gaze. “You look so pretty, so flushed.” He ran his hands over John’s legs, gently brushing across the skin, raising gooseflesh.

“Oh baby,” Alex breathed. He ran his hands up and down John’s abdominals. “Baby boy,” he sighed in awe. John shuddered under his touch and whined through the gag. “Jacky, strung up with a spreader bar is a good look for you.”

Alex straddled John’s waist and kissed him with renewed hunger, sucking a line of hickies across his jaw that would have to be covered with makeup.

“Oh, Alexander, you did not think you were going unpunished, did you?” Laf simpered, coming out of the closet with a box in hand. Alex looked up and groaned. New supplies always meant a brand new form of torture.

“But Laf,” he whined.

“Do not ‘but Laf’ me,” Laf sneered. “Both of you were very bad tonight.” Laf unwrapped the package revealing a second spreader bar. “I thought I would try this out tonight,” he mused. He wrestled Alex into the space on the bed next to John, tied his hands to the headboard, and forced his knees apart with the spreader bar. “Such a beautiful picture, both of my perfect boys, strung up and open for me to use. _All. Night._ ”


	33. #23: "I Want You To Tie Me Up So I Can't Get Away"

“I want you to tie me up so I can’t get away,” John groaned in his ear.

Alex _melted_. There were very few times he got to have John all to himself. With Laf’s new job, they were seeing him less often, and John had turned into a clingy puddle of desire.

“I’ll tie you up, baby,” Alex moaned. “I’ll tie you up, and you’ll be right here with me, never leaving. Always right here for Daddy and me. Ours. Mine.”

Funny how Alex always knew exactly which buttons to press, exactly which direction to take a scene.

“Yours?” John asked, wide doe eyes staring up at Alex.

“Mine,” Alex assured him. “All mine.”

John nodded back at him, clinging to Alex and kissing his neck. “Yours,” John agreed.

“Just lay on the bed, and I’ll go get some rope, okay baby?” Alex asked, sweetly kissing John on the forehead.

“No!” John said, and Alex jolted back. “Don’t leave me, please?”

“Baby, I need to grab the ropes,” Alex told him.

“Just the cuffs from the nightstand?” John suggested.

Alex grinned down at him. “Perfect, baby.”

Alex pulled the cuffs from the top drawer of the nightstand and cuffed John’s hands to the headboard.

“Thank you, Papi,” John moaned.

“Of course baby. Keep you tied up here for me. Keep you forever, baby boy.”

“Keep me forever,” John whimpered back.


	34. #03: "I Want You. Right Up Against The Window."

“I want you. Right up against the window,” John whispered from where he was perched in Laf’s lap.

John was usually so pliant, so sweet, and Laf was always more than happy to carefully take him apart piece by piece, slowly and gently, taking his time to bring John to an overwhelming orgasm. This time, though, John wanted it rough.

“You want me to take you hard, mon chaton?” Laf teased, grinding his hips up into John’s.

“‘M not your kitten,” John replied. “I want your cock in my ass. I want you to wreck me, and I want you to do it right up against the window.”

“Oh, my little minx, what has gotten into you,” Laf simpered, teasing kisses down John’s neck.

“You,” John answered. “It’s all you, you’ve got me desperate for you, _all the time_. I’m drunk on you, baby, I want your cock so bad it’s all I can think about.”

Laf lost his patience after that. He surged forward, gathering John in his arms and walking over to the window, pressing John’s back up against it. He dropped John onto his feet. “Undress. Quickly.”

John obliged hurriedly, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it aside, and shoving down his pants and boxers in one move, leaving them in a pile on the floor. He stood naked in front of a fully clothed Laf, blushing as Laf ran his eyes over his body, zeroing in on his flushed cock bobbing between his legs.

“Turn around,” Laf ordered, pressing John’s chest into the window. John tried to push his hips back towards Laf’s, but Laf pressed him up against the window, trapping his cock against the cool glass. John let out a long whine, trying to gain friction.

Laf only tutted in response. “You just said you wanted me to wreck your ass, you said nothing of your cock.” Laf pressed his fingers up against John’s hole to find that he had already prepped himself. “Oh, you naughty boy,” he teased. “You already prepped yourself for me. You know how much I love this part.”

“I wanted you so much, I couldn’t wait,” John huffed, trying to squirm back onto Laf’s fingers. Laf’s fingers disappeared to be replaced by the head of Laf’s cock.

“Are you ready, baby?” Laf asked, teasing John.

“Ready, so ready,” John agreed before Laf thrust fully into him, cutting off any coherent sentence he could have produced.

And Laf was in and out, and in and out, nailing his prostate every time, faster than John could even keep track of, knocking him off his feet. He blushed in shame at the feeling of being completely naked and on display for the world beyond the window while Laf was still fully clothed behind him.

 _Perfect_ , he thought, as he laid his cheek against the cool glass just to take it. _Perfect_.


	35. #02: "They're All Watching the Movie, They're Not Even Going To Notice"

The movie theater was by no means packed. It was still relatively crowded for a Tuesday night, but they hadn’t gotten around to seeing Pacific Rim 2, and they were all excited to watch it.

They went to one of those theaters where they could cuddle on a large couch, bringing blankets with them because Alex always got cold in drafty movie theaters. It was midway through the movie when Laf noticed that John was a little flushed.

“Are you alright, mon cher?” Laf whispered.

John nodded a little too quickly for Laf to leave him alone. “Fine,” he said shortly, readjusting so he didn’t have as much skin-on-skin contact in his cozy spot between Alex and Laf.

In his attempts to readjust, he caught Alex’s attention. Almost like a dog to a bone, Alex could always sense when John was trying to hide something. “Are you sure?” Alex teased, his hand moving from where it had been resting possessively on John’s stomach to where his cock was hardening in his boxers. “Laf, we seem to have a problem here,” Alex said in a sing-song voice. John whined.

“Hmmm, I always knew you had a crush on John Boyega, but I did not know it would get you hard in a cinema,” Laf taunted, and John blushed under his gaze. “Color, mon cher?” Laf asked as he slipped his hand down to join Alex’s.

“The other people,” John said quietly. Alex looked around. They had a couch at the back of the theater, and the next group of people was a few rows up.

“You just need to be quiet. They’re all watching the movie, they’re not even going to notice,” Alex murmured in John’s ear. John had grown harder under Alex and Laf’s hands.

“‘M green,” he mumbled. “Just hurry, please!”

With John’s permission, Alex and Laf doubled their efforts. Alex concentrated on playing with John’s balls, giving long stroked up and down John’s cock. Laf roughly palmed the head of John’s cock, pushing him to the fine line between pleasure and oversensitivity. 

“Can you come for me?” Laf breathed in his ear.

John nodded as he came into Laf’s hand, barely holding back a moan, sighing in relief as he began to soften.

“Hmm, you’ve made such a mess, baby boy,” Alex hummed. He and Laf brought their hands up to John’s mouth for him to clean.

If John thought he was done he was sorely mistaken. “You have been so naughty mon cher, I cannot wait until we get home so I can wreck you,” Laf murmured. 

John had trouble focusing on the movie after that.


	36. #33: "You’re pathetic. If I wasn’t willing to fuck you, no one would."

Alex pushed John’s knees farther back than they already were in the frog tie he had John stuck in. John whined through his gag. Not only had Alex tied him up to where he could barely move and gagged him so all his sounds were muffled, but Alex had procured a vibrating cock ring that was currently buzzing around him and offering no relief whatsoever.

“What was that, baby boy?” Alex taunted, knowing John couldn’t respond.

John heaved from side to side, trying to get Alex to take mercy on him, squirming out of Alex’s grasp.

“Not so quickly,” Alex goaded, pulling John back into his original position, arms bound under him, legs tied apart. “Still gotta fuck you, baby boy. Then we’ll see about letting you come.”

Alex leaned over John and went soft for a moment, nuzzling into John’s face in an Eskimo kiss. “You good?” he asked, and John nodded widely.

“Good. Don’t forget to hum if you need to safeword,” Alex replied.

He leaned back up and situated himself in the crook between John’s legs. He rubbed his fingers up against John’s hole where he was leaking lube from where Alex had prepped him thoroughly before ringing him and tying him up. John tried to helplessly rut down onto Alex’s hand, begging for stimulation, desperate for Alex to slip his fingers in.

“God, you’re pathetic,” Alex tutted. “If I wasn’t willing to fuck you, no one would.” He laughed cruelly before lining up his cock with John’s hole and sliding into the hilt. John gasped at the sudden spark of stimulation. “You like my cock in you? Fucking slut. Only good for this, being a hole for me to use. Sluts like you are built for this, built to just take cock all day.”

Alex grabbed the head of John’s cock and rubbed it harshly. It was so sensitive. So swollen. “Can you feel that, baby boy?” Alex asked, checking to make sure the cock ring was still safe. John nearly howled at the feeling, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. “C’mon, you dumb fucktoy. I need you to answer me,” Alex said, digging his nail into John’s slit. John quickly nodded his assent. “Good,” Alex jeered. “Wouldn’t want your prick to fall off. It’s the best thing about you. Well, besides your ass.”

John burned with the humiliation of being degraded like this, not even able to respond. Strangely enough, it only made him harder.


	37. #29: "I’m going to fill all your holes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains sounding, so if that's not your thing, please avoid

“Alexander, what did I tell you?” Laf taunted, knowing Alex couldn't answer because he was gagged. “To fuck John?” Alex shook his head ‘no’. “You are correct. I did not. I was going to be generous. Let you prep him before I arrived, let you use him first, but now I think I will just make you watch.” Laf contemplated, leaving Alex gagged at the corner of the bed, cuffed to one of the posts. He knew that the best punishment for Alex was being left out. _What a pain slut_ , Laf thought, chuckling to himself, knowing a spanking would just be a reward for Alex.

“Little one, you mentioned you wanted to try sounding?” Laf asked, all too innocent for what was about to happen.

“Yes, Daddy,” John whispered.

“Good,” Laf tutted. “Because I am going to fill all your holes.”

John whimpered when Laf pressed a ring gag into his mouth. “Use your safeword if you need to,” Laf insisted before moving down John’s body. “I am having trouble deciding which hole is my favorite, so I think I will start here,” Laf simpered, pressing his fingers against John’s rim, which was still puffy and swollen from where Alex had been pounding him into the mattress before Laf found them. John whined and attempted to wiggle his hips back onto Laf’s fingers from where his legs were cuffed into a spreader bar with his hands cuffed together around the spreader bar.

Laf pulled his hands back and laughed at John’s desperation. “Actually, first I will insert the sound. I want to see what your prick looks like when I’m fucking you so hard your come will drip out of a rod.” John groaned wantonly as Laf flipped him over. Laf stroked John to full hardness before rubbing lube over the head of John’s cock. John whimpered at what Laf pulled out, a terrifying cock cage designed to fit an alarmingly curved sound in after the cage was on.

“I am going to lock you up while I fuck you. We cannot have you trying to rub yourself off while I have to figure out which part of you is the most fuckable.” John tried to shift himself away from Laf’s grasp, but Laf just pulled him back and shot him a disappointed gaze. John withered under his look shamefully, but Laf ignored him, wrapping the cage snugly around John’s cock and then pressing the sound in. John mewled at the intrusion, unsure whether to buck into the pressure or shy away from it. Laf wrapped his hand around John’s cock, stroking it through the cage, forcing a howl out of John.

John quickly decided that he both loved and hated the cage. He loved the stretch of the sound in his cock and the sensations it brought, but the cock cage was constricting, maddening. 

“Are you alright, mon cher?” Laf asked, pulling John out of his train of thought. John nodded back at him, pupils blown and jaw aching. “Good,” Laf replied, straddling John near his head. “I am going to fuck your mouth now. Is that alright?”

At John’s consent, Laf leaned over John’s face and slid his cock into the hole in the ring gag. John gurgled a little as Laf thrusted in, hitting the back of his throat. He messily tried to run his tongue on the underside of Laf’s cock, before Laf stopped him.

“No tongue. I want you to sit here and take it,” Laf commanded, and John relaxed his tongue and thrust, letting Laf take him. Laf pulled back to allow John to catch his breath before plunging back in. He pulled back to admire a flushed, teary-eyed John. “Still alright?” he asked, and John nodded. “Good. I think I will stuff your other hole now. Get a feeling for it before I come,” Laf sneered.

John nodded back at him, affirming his consent, and Laf flipped John back over to where he was face-first in the mattress, ass in the air. Before further treating John, Laf turned to Alex. “Are you still okay?” and Alex knocked once against the headboard to indicate that he was alright, enjoying the show as a matter of fact, merely hating that he couldn’t be involved.

Laf turned back to John, pressing his fingers against John’s hole, and John keened and tried to push back on Laf’s fingers. Laf pulled his fingers away and tutted, “Already got one load today, and you are just itching to get another.” John moaned wantonly, wanting Laf to bury himself inside him. John got his wish when Laf thrusted into him in one steady stroke. If his cock wasn’t trapped in the cage, he would have come immediately.

Laf brought his hand around to John’s front, squeezing his cock. He laughed coldly at the come dripping out of the sound from the beating his prostate was taking from Laf’s cock. “God, you are such a slut, you are not even coming and you are dripping,” Laf goaded, bringing his come-covered fingers to John’s mouth for him to lick off through the ring gag. Laf came quickly, leaving a mess in John’s ass, adding to the mess Alex had mess. John sighed in relief, ready to come.

“If either of you were under the impression that this was going to be quick and easy, you were wrong,” Laf sneered. “I still need to figure out which of Alex’s holes are my favorite.”


	38. #32: "I want you to humiliate me."

“I want you to humiliate me,” John said earnestly.

“I think that could be arranged,” Laf simpered, smiling evilly.

“Oh how pretty you are,” Alex leered, “sitting on your knees like that and begging us to humiliate you, to degrade you like the whore you are.”

Alex squatted down in front of John, getting right in his face. John tried to reach out to touch him, but his hands were trapped behind him in a careful tie done courtesy of Alex.

“Please, Papi,” John begged, pupils blown.

“Such a dirty boy,” Alex sneered. He wrapped his hand around John’s swollen cock and tugged mercilessly, bringing John to a swift orgasm.

As soon as John began coming, he pulled his hand away and let John come, ruining the orgasm for him.

“Fuck, Papi, touch me, please,” John begged, thrusting his hips in the air and trying to rub his cock on something nonexistent.

“Oh did you think this was going to be fun?” Alex taunted, once John had settled down and softened. “You wanna come baby boy?” Alex asked, grabbing his cock and stroking him to hardness.

“Please, Papi, please make me come again,” John cried.

Alex brought him to orgasm again and squeezed his balls tightly as soon as his orgasm hit, causing only a little dribble of fluid to leave the head of John’s cock. “Papi, y--you sssaid,” John snivelled. “Y-you said I cc-could come,” he cried helplessly.

“I want to see you make a mess of yourself, cover yourself in come, just for us, and get no pleasure off of it.” Alex looked back at Laf for reassurance, and Laf nodded his head in cruel approval. “You’re our slut to use,” Alex goaded. “Now let’s see what we can do with that sluthole of yours. Pound your prostate until you’re begging for relief but it hurts to come.”


	39. #05: "Don’t pussyfoot around. I want it to hurt."

Alex was squirming back against Laf’s hand which was gently and thoroughly prepping him. There wasn’t much he could do to help himself since his hands were cuffed behind his back, and his ankles were cuffed into a spreader bar.

Laf pulled his fingers out, and Alex thought he was finally going to fuck him into the mattress. He was woefully mistaken. Laf merely added lube to his fingers and slipped them back in. Alex groaned impatiently.

“What is it, mon chou?” Laf teased, the lube squelching at the speed Laf was thrusting his fingers.

“You’re. Teasing!” Alex bit out, trying to push back onto Laf’s fingers.

“I am doing no such thing,” Laf goaded. “I am only trying to help it go smoothly!” he falsely exclaimed.

“Fuck that shit. Don’t pussyfoot around. I want it to hurt,” Alex moaned. Laf slipped in a fourth finger beside the other three, much to Alex’s dissatisfaction. “I’m here, I’m strapped in and ready to go. You have me tied up and helpless. What’s stopping you? Pound me into the fucking mattress!”

“What if I want to go slow?” Laf mocked. “Treat you right. Fuck you softly, gently. Give you some tender lovin’” he drawled.

“Laf, I swear to god if you ever say ‘tender lovin’’ ever again, I _will_ make sure you never see my ass ever again,” Alex hissed. “Now hurry up and fuck me before I go find someone else to do it.”

_That got Laf’s attention._

“Find someone else, huh?” Laf snarled, yanking his fingers out of Alex’s ass.

“Yep,” Alex said, egging Laf on. “If you can’t fuck me rough, I sure as hell can find someone who could.”

“You can?” Laf said, lining up with Alex and sliding into the hilt.

Alex groaned loudly. “That’s right. Fuck me up. Wreck my hole. I don’t want to walk when you’re done with me.”

“Hmmm, that is too bad,” Laf hummed, pulling out slowly before sliding back in. “I think I want to go slow. Take my time with you. Leave you dripping until you are begging for it.”

“Why?” Alex cried. He couldn’t even sink to the mattress to rut against the sheets.

“Because no one will ever fuck you like I do. They might be able to wreck you, to fuck you until you can’t stand. But how many people can leave you trembling and begging?” Alex blushed into the mattress. “No one.” Laf answered, punctuating with a thrust into Alex. “Only me.”

“Only you,” Alex repeated.

“Only me.”


	40. #46: "I want to pour ___ all over you and then lick it off."

Alex walked Laf back into the mattress, laying him down and climbing on top of him. John joined them on the bed with champagne on a bucket of ice.

“Congratulations, baby girl,” John hummed, wrapping his arms around Alex. 

“It’s not a big deal,” Alex mumbled against Laf’s lips.

Laf and John pulled back, giving him an incredulous look. “It’s a Pulitzer, Alex,” John said, while Laf added, “You got a fucking Pulitzer.”

Alex blushed under their intense gazes. “The option is yours, how do you want to celebrate?” Laf asked.

“I’ll ride you,” John contributed. “I’ll ride you so hard, you’ll see stars,” he said, mouthing at Alex’s neck.

“I will definitely be cashing in on that, but first, the champagne,” he said, looking at it thoughtfully.

“Do you want to drink it, mon chou?” Laf asked.

“No,” Alex smiled. “I want to pour it all over you, those ridiculous abs, and then lick it off. That’s what we’ll do first.”

“This is really nice champagne,” Laf said, looking confused.

“I don’t care,” Alex said. “All I know is that it will taste better coming off your skin.”

“I mean, whatever the Pulitzer Prize winner wishes is what we shall do,” Laf said, pulling off his shirt and pants. He laid back on the bed, leaving room for Alex.

Alex popped open the champagne and poured it over Laf, and Laf hissed at the cold liquid pouring over him.

“Sorry,” Alex said sheepishly.

“Do not worry about it,” Laf smiled. “Are you going to clean me up?”

Alex got right to work and licked a stripe up Laf’s abs. He hummed in deep satisfaction at the tart flavor of the champagne against the sweetness of Laf’s skin. He turned back to John. “You gonna help baby boy?” he asked.

“Of course,” John said, jumping at the opportunity to worship Laf’s body. John poured a bit of champagne around Laf’s hips and switched places with Alex, letting Alex suck love bites into the protrusions of Laf’s pelvis while he himself ran his tongue along Laf’s abdominals.

Laf was clearly getting frustrated under their careful ministrations. “My beautiful boys,” he hummed, trying not to buck up against them.

Alex poured a stream of the champagne over Laf’s cock and began to lick carefully up and down his cock. He lapped at the pearly white pre-come and moaned at the combined saltiness of it with the crisp champagne. Laf was steadily going mad at their ministrations, Alex worshipping his cock while John swirled his tongue around his nipples. Laf gave a telltale hitch of breath, and Alex pulled off of him. “What are you doing?” he asked, looking taken aback.

“Stay hard, I want to ride that later,” Alex said. “My night, my load.”

Laf laughed at his ridiculousness. “Fine, but do not think you will not be punished for your attitude later though.”

“I will relish it,” Alex smirked, going back to teasing at the skin around the base of Laf’s cock.

“Sex sandwich,” John said, popping up out of the blue.

Alex stared at both of them hungrily. “That’s it. That’s what I want. You, my dear, are a genius,” he said, joining his lips with John’s, the taste of the champagne and Laf’s skin still lingering. “I’ll ride you,” he said to Laf, “while I fuck you,” he added to John.

He didn’t like celebrating himself all that often, but this wasn’t too bad.


	41. #45: "You’re not afraid of a little piece of ginger, are you?"

“Are you fucking kidding me, Laf, what the fuck?” Alex said, looking at the large ginger root Laf handed him. Laf handed Alex a whittling knife. “Laf, where the fuck did you find a whittling knife,” Alex asked, staring at Laf like he had grown another head.

Standing next to him, John looked just as bewildered. “Laf, why?” he asked, unable to come up with an answer on his own. 

“It is ginger. You can carve it into a plug. It, ah, heightens the senses,” he said, wagging his hand in the air.

“You mean you want me to put this in my ass,” John deadpanned.

“Well not like that, of course,” Laf answered. “Like I said, you carve it.”

Where John was looking at Laf confusedly, Alex had already gotten to work, beginning to shave away large bits of the ginger. Alex fashioned himself a plug that was fairly short, but wide at the base, probably giving him a stretch to go along with the burning sensation. John got to work, carving himself a slightly longer, slimmer plug.

Laf looked at both of them with a sadistic smile. “You prepped yourselves as I instructed, yes?” he asked. They both nodded their heads in agreement. “Good, switch plugs and insert them.”

John looked at Alex’s plug nervously. “It’s really big,” he mumbled.

“You’re not afraid of a little piece of ginger, are you?” Alex taunted.

“Careful, mon chou,” Laf warned. Alex got to work, working John’s plug into himself, wishing he had the stretch he designed for his own pleasure. John had a little more trouble getting the ginger plug in until Laf walked up behind him and pressed it in.

“Fuck, okay, that feels good,” Alex hummed, sitting on the bed and grinding the plug into himself.

“Stop that,” Laf scolded, and Alex stood back up, looking annoyed.

“That burns, god, that burns a lot,” John whimpered trying to twitch his hips away from it.

“You both look so beautiful like this,” Laf said gleefully. “You should put on a show for me. Lay on the bed. Blow each other. Whoever comes first loses.”

Alex and John artfully arranged themselves on the bed. John nosed in the space between Alex’s cock and thigh, humming appreciatively at Alex’s musk.

“Get to work,” Laf instructed, stroking himself. “Whoever wins gets my cock. Whoever loses, well, I have more ginger.”


	42. #11: "Just sit back and let me give you a show."

Alex pushed Laf back into a chair, smirking at him mysteriously. “Let me fuck you,” Laf said, cocking his head to the side.

“No,” Alex said. “Just sit back and let me give you a show.”

Laf leaned back and smirked, letting Alex know that even though he was calling the shots, Laf was still in charge.

Alex stepped back, just far enough away that Laf couldn’t reach him. He turned around as he unbuttoned his shirt, giving Laf a view of his back and ass. He slowly pulled off his shirt revealing a cream corset underneath.

“You have been wearing that all night?” Laf breathed.

Alex glanced back over his shoulder. “Just wait until you see what I have on underneath,” Alex simpered. He leaned over and pulled off his pants, revealing the matching cream, lace thong.

“You are simply a vision, mon chou,” Laf said, staring at the definition between the creamy, delicate lingerie and his golden skin.

Alex turned around and looked at Laf, running his hands up and down his body sultrily. “Shh, I’m giving you a show,” Alex said, showing Laf all his favorite angles.

Laf leaned forward in the chair and pulled Alex into his arms, letting Alex settle into the space between his legs. “I do not want a show. I want you. I want to be inside you.”

“I had a routine planned out and everything,” Alex said, grinding into Laf.

Laf looked up at him through his lashes. “I am sure it was lovely, but can we skip the routine? I am simply too impatient to wait to feel your skin against mine, to hold you, to make love to you until the only word on your lips is my name. It is you I want, not the show,” he said, running his hand down Alex’s back and squeezing his cheeks together.

“I think something could be arranged,” Alex said thoughtfully.

Laf picked Alex up by his thighs, hitching Alex up around his waist and walking him back into their bedroom. He gently laid Alex down on the bed.

“You look angelic. I am not deserving of you,” Laf said truthfully.

Alex rolled Laf over. “You are deserving of everything in this world. Let me show you,” Alex said, beginning to kiss down Laf’s abdomen towards his belt.

“Did you rehearse that part too?” Laf asked, looking down at Alex, who was quite the scene, rubbing at Laf’s cock through his pants, looking entirely too innocent in the creamy undergarments.

“No, but I can improvise,” Alex teased, pulling Laf’s cock out of his pants and wrapping his lips around the head.


	43. #47: "Oh my. I didn’t know you could move like that."

Alex was sitting back in a chair, watching John in front of him. John pulled off his shirt and twisted his torso, showing off the lines of his abdominals and obliques. “Fuck, baby boy, you look gorgeous,” Alex groaned, using every ounce of self control to keep from jumping up and pressing John into the wall, fucking him right there in the living room.

John’s pants were riding low on his hips, giving Alex a very clear view of the perfect V-shape his hips made. “Wanna see more?” he asked. He turned to show off his other angles, running his hands up and down his abdomen. 

“God yes,” Alex moaned. “I want to see every inch of you.”

John turned around and arched his back, giving Alex a clear view of his back. Alex licked his lips at the shapely muscles that made up John’s shoulders as he flexed to show off. John tantalizingly bent down, pulling his pants down and showing off his ass, which was left bare with a thong, much to Alex’s delight. John leaned back up and pushed his hips back in Alex’s direction, showing off the strong muscles of his calves, making Alex drool at the sight of his cheeks.

“Is that?” Alex asked, looking at John, not even finishing the question.

“Yep,” John answered, turning around and strutting over to Alex.

“That plug,” Alex groaned. “It’s huge.”

“I’ve been thinking about you all day, Papi. Been thinking about you inside me. Been thinking about Daddy inside me. Wanted something to fill me. I’ve been desperate all day,” John said, straddling Alex’s lap. He ground his hips down onto Alex’s and gasped when the plug hit his prostate.

“And the thong?” Alex asked.

“Reminded me of you,” John said, biting Alex’s ear lobe. John turned around to where his back was to Alex’s chest and began to sinfully grind onto Alex, letting Alex run his hands all over his well-defined muscles.

“Oh my. I didn’t know you could move like that,” Alex groaned, beginning to suck a mark into John’s neck.

John lowered himself to Alex’s thigh and began to grind his lace-covered cock on Alex’s jeans.

“Should we wait for Laf?” Alex asked, bringing a hand down to squeeze John’s cock roughly.

“Don't’ wanna wait,” John said, fucking himself back on the plug. “I’ve been waiting all day. I want you inside me. I want you to leave me dripping. You can plug me until Laf gets home. I’ll keep both of you inside me.”

“Shit, baby, I can’t say no to that,” Alex moaned, standing himself and John up to pull down his pants and quickly pulling John back down into his lap. He pulled the plug out and tossed it to the side. “Did that prep you enough, baby boy?”

“Yes, Papi. I’ve been so open all day. Can’t wait to take you.”

“Good,” Alex tutted. “You’re going to ride me.”

“Of course,” John responded, attempting to pull his thong down.

“No baby, keep the thong on,” Alex instructed. John groaned as he sunk back down on Alex’s cock. “Gonna keep you filled all night,” he promised.


	44. #17: "You can’t come until I say so. Understand?"

“Anything for you, Daddy,” John said kneeling at his feet. “I’ll do anything. Be anything. I’ll be such a good boy for you.”

“I already know you will be a good boy for me,” Laf scolded. “That is something you already give me. I want _more_.”

“I can ride you!” John offered, “I can make you feel so good, make you come. Please Daddy, let me ride you.”

“Fine,” Laf said shortly. “I will let you ride me, but you cannot come until I say so, understand?”

“But Daddy!” John interjected.

“No,” Laf scoffed cruelly. “You have not earned it yet. You will not come until I say so. Am. I. Clear.”

“Yes, Daddy,” John said shamefully.

“Good!” Laf replied brightly, a stark contrast to his cruel demeanor. He scooped John up and manhandled him onto the bed. He layed on his back in the center of the bed and let John crawl on top of him. John wobbled slightly since his hands were immobilized behind his back, but instead of helping him, Laf just laughed.

John successfully lined himself up with Laf’s cock and sunk down seating himself at the base of Laf’s cock. He sat still for a moment, trying to catch his breath, but he apparently sat for too long because Laf snarled, “Get going, mon cher, we do not have all day.”

John set a brisk pace, sinking up and down on Laf’s cock. He felt his orgasm bubbling deep within his gut, and he tried to pull off of Laf to calm himself down before restarting, but John simply grabbed his hips and pulled him back down on his cock. “Daddy, I’m going to come!” John announced, as Laf began thrusting up into him from below.

“I told you that you cannot come until I say so. Was that unclear? I am already disappointed that you are supposed to be riding me, and I am doing all the work.” Laf reprimanded, without breaking a sweat, bucking up into John.

“Fuck, Daddy, I can’t hold it!” John said, splattering across Laf’s chest.

Laf slowed down his thrusts and pulled out of John. “Did I give you permission to do that?” Laf goaded.

“No, Daddy,” John replied shamefully.

“So, what to do, what to do,” Laf taunted looking down at John. John saw a flash of success go through Laf’s eyes, indicating he had figured out his punishment. John didn’t know what Laf had in mind, but he was sure it wouldn’t be fun.


	45. #01: “Pretend you don’t want it.”

“So how the hell did you get Laf to cook? I haven’t been able to get him to cook a real meal since he nearly burned our dorm down his freshman year!” Alex exclaimed, much to John’s delight at the image of Laf freaking out in the kitchen of a Columbia dormitory.

“Easy,” John smirked. “You just pretend you don’t want it.”

“What?” Alex snorted, taking a sip of wine straight out of the bottle that he and John were sharing.

“Laf has this, ah, innate desire to be a mother hen. If you pretend you don’t want a good home-cooked meal, and then start looking through the takeout menus, Laf turns into a suburban mom,” John theorized. “Pass me the wine.”

Alex handed John the bottle, and John copied him, drinking it straight out of the bottle.

“Mes amours, I can see you drinking straight out of the bottle!” Laf said from the kitchen.

“Relax, let us live a little!” Alex called back. He leaned back into the sofa and kicked his feet back on the coffee table. It had been a long week, and hey, if he didn’t have to cook, that was always a bonus.

_19 minutes later_

“Um, John, Alexander, could you please come to the kitchen,” Laf said sheepishly.

Alex and John broke apart from where they were messily making out. “Is dinner ready?” John chimed up.

“Um, not exactly?” Laf answered. It was then that John and Alex began to smell the scent wafting in from the kitchen.

“What the hell?” Alex asked.

“Um, it seems that we will be needing to order takeout after all. And possibly a new pot to cook pasta in,” Laf groaned. “This should be easy! Why am I so bad at this?”

“It’s okay, baby,” Alex said, comfortingly rubbing Laf’s back. “We love you despite your ability to burn pasta water. And John?”

“Yeah, Alex?” John said, pulling out the folder of takeout menus.

“You don’t have to pretend you don’t want it when you really, actually do not want it,” Alex snickered.


	46. "You love me, right?"

Alex straddled Lafayette on the couch, nosing at his neck. “C’mon, baby, let me tie you up. I promise I’ll make it worth your while.”

“And what, exactly, am I supposed to be rewarding you for?” Lafayette teased back.

“Being an amazing boyfriend and being accepted to NYU for grad school, oh and also that French thing I made you for dinner that you said was as good was your grandmother’s,” Alex answered easily. He had been planning this for a week, and Lafayette was going perfectly on the script he thought out in his head.

“Hmm, you do make a convincing argument, mon chou,” Lafayette hummed, stopping between words to plant kisses along Alex’s jaw.

“I know I do,” Alex replied arrogantly. He ground down his erection against Lafayettes. “You love me right?”

“Of course, my darling. I hope you never doubt that,” Lafayette said. He pulled Alex in for a kiss.

Alex pulled away from him. “And you trust me too, right?”

“Always.” Lafayette pulled Alex closer to him. “Just the hands, right? No other bindings?”

Alex probably fell in love with Lafayette all over again. Seeing Lafayette so vulnerable, but so trusting to try something for Alex warmed his heart. “We don’t even have to do that, baby. You can just follow my instructions if you want. Or I can tie a knot that you can pull out on your own?” Alex suggested, nervously biting his own lip.

“I would like that very much,” Lafayette agreed. He tipped forward, stirring Alex up from his spot on Lafayette’s lap. “I am all yours. How do you want me?”

“Go get in bed, lay on your back, and grab the headboard. I’ll grab some stuff and meet you in there, okay?” Alex asked.

“Yes sir,” Lafayette smirked, and Alex crinkled his nose.

“Yeah, don’t call me that. Alex will do just fine,” Alex instructed. “Or Alexander if you’re feeling particularly formal,” he added. “Now go, I’m collecting things.”

Lafayette sulked into their bedroom, following Alex’s orders to a tee. Alex followed in a few minutes later, delighted in the sight of Laf’s naked body stretched across the bed, Lafayette holding onto the spindles of their headboard.

“You good?” Alex asked, straddling Lafayette’s midsection.

“Perfect, darling. Are you going to get started or what?”

Alex rolled his eyes at Lafayette’s sass. “I need to confirm you’re alright with this,” he said, holding up a deep purple rope.

“Yep,” Laf popped. “Tie me up.”

“And you’ll safeword if you need to? No questions asked?”

“Of course,” Lafayette softened, settling in and becoming more comfortable with the number of safeguards Alex was putting in place.

“Any hard limits?” Alex asked.

“Just the hands, no humiliation, and um, not my ass, if you are okay with that,” Laf mumbled.

“Just hands, no humiliation, no ass. Got it,” Alex confirmed. He brought the rope and began to carefully tie Laf’s wrists to the headboard, leaving a good portion of the tail and putting it in Laf’s palm. “Just pull at this, and your hands will be free. Is that okay?”

“Perfect,” Laf said, testing the strength of the restraints. “What are you going to do now?”

Alex smirked excitedly. “Well that’s the fun part. You just sit back, relax, and I’m going to ride that dick until I can’t anymore.” He groaned when Alex rolled a cock ring down over his length, making sure it was snug at the base. “Are you ready for me?” Alex asked.

“God yes,” Lafayette groaned, nearly yowling when Alex sunk down onto him. He couldn’t help but think that if this was how Alex was when he dommed, then it was positively exquisite.


	47. "You need to go."

Alex stretched and groaned loudly. A glance out the window told him all he needed to know that morning: it had snowed overnight. “No,” he groaned, burying himself further into the duvet and pressing himself more insistently against Laf.

Lafayette blinked awake and glanced at the clock over Alex’s shoulder. He pressed a kiss to Alex’s shoulder and nuzzled his neck. “You need to go, mon chou,” he murmured.

“But Laf,” he whined, “look at how gross it is outside. It’s much warmer right here.”

“My darling, you have class that you need to get to, and approximately forty minutes to get ready and get there. You know the subway always gets delayed when it snows.” Lafayette tried to pull away from him, but Alex merely followed, insisting on keeping skin-to-skin contact with him.

“You can’t hide your dick from me, I know you’re hard,” Alex mumbled.

“And you have zero self-control and a very limited time window to go to class. I can take care of my dick, you need to go to your classes,” Laf encouraged. He thought he succeeded when Alex began wiggling out of his grasp, only to groan in annoyance when Alex merely turned to him, slipping his hand to the waistband of Laf’s boxers.

“Why would I go to class when I can think of much better activities I can do right here in bed?” Alex asked, beginning to kiss his way down Lafayette’s chest.

“Because you need to do well in your classes. Get out of bed,” Lafayette tried in a sterner tone.

Alex grumbled and groaned before climbing out of bed. He supposed Laf was right, and he really did have a couple of questions for the professor. He sighed even louder as he padded to the bathroom, hissing in dissatisfaction as his warm feet hit the cold tile.

Lafayette tried to go back to sleep, pressing his face into the pillow and pulling the duvet around himself. He had nearly fallen back asleep when he jolted awake with Alex’s weight bouncing on the bed.

“Mon chou, your classes,” he groaned loudly. Alex wiggled back under the blankets and pressed back into Lafayette. “You are not even dressed,” he remarked, feeling Alex’s bare skin against his own.

“I checked the MTA site. It isn’t running because of the weather, so no classes for me today,” he said excitedly. “Now those activities I was mentioning earlier…” he trailed off, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

“Mon chou, I will let you tie me up again if you let me go back to sleep and do this later,” Lafayette mumbled.

“Deal,” Alex agreed, planting a kiss on Lafayette’s lips before curling back into him and falling asleep, happy he could spend the cold weather in a warm bed with Laf.


	48. "I can't trust you"

After a long day at work, Alex was looking forward to nothing more than a shower. The weather was hot, and the city was teeming with summer heat, so he felt gross most of the day. He walked in the door, surprised to find that Laf wasn’t there, and delighted in the opportunity of a cool shower alone to gather his thoughts and decompress from the day.

He wandered into the kitchen and opened the freezer, pulling out a half-empty bottle of Patron and simply carried the entire bottle into the bathroom. His plans of getting buzzed under the cool spray of water were dashed when he walked into the bathroom and found the shower already running, Lafayette’s and John’s silhouettes clearly through the door.

“Get out of the shower!” Alex hollered, his voice echoing through the bathroom.

John popped his head out of the door, his cheeks rosy in a way that let Alex know he was already sufficiently buzzed. “Join us!” he exclaimed, before popping back into the shower. He figured John was stubborn enough when sober, he didn’t want to have to force both John and Lafayette out of the shower while drunk. He quickly undressed and climbed into the shower, bringing his bottle of tequila with him. 

He sighed blessedly. Lafayette, ever the genius, had already put a bucket of ice in the shower which was currently holding John’s bottle of Firefly and Lafayette’s bottle of champagne. Alex grimaced at both the bottles, knowing John’s held sweet tea flavored vodka, and Laf’s an overly sweet champagne. He collapsed on the bench in the shower, and shoved his bottle of Patron in the ice bucket, leaning back against the cool glass and basking in the cool water running around him.

“God this weather fucking sucks,” Alex grumbled, feeling too sticky and warm to cling to Laf or John like he usually did in the shower. Alex took a swig of the tequila before plunging it back into the ice. They sat in the shower talking about everything and nothing until Alex had a sufficient buzz going.

Alex stood up to stand further in the stream of water, and Lafayette was quick to follow.

“Mon chou, let me wash your hair, please?” Lafayette mumbled, running his hands over Alex’s body.

“No, Laf, not today,” Alex replied, pulling away from him and back into the stream of water. He basked in the coolness running over his body.

“Why not? I’ve always done it before, did something happen?” Lafayette said, draping himself over Alex’s body.

“I can’t trust you,” Alex said, smirking widely.

“But mon chou,” Lafayette whined, leaning them both against the wall.

“You’re gonna use your fancy shit on me instead of my no-tears shampoo,” Alex grumbled.

“He’ll use your shampoo,” John piped in. “Scout’s honor!”

With John’s and Lafayette’s significant head starts, they were already buzzed, but Alex was only tipsy and couldn’t be fooled by their shenanigans. “John!” Alex said sharply. “I can see you mouthing at Laf to use the fancy shit.” Alex stared down John, who was rather clearly pointing to Lafayette’s array of beauty products in the corner of the shower.

“But baby, your hair gets so soft,” John crooned. He got up and sandwiched Alex between himself and Laf. “I think there are certain, um, ways we could think of to encourage you to use the cocoa butter shampoo,” he simpered, rubbing his hardening cock between Alex’s cheeks.

Sandwiched between Lafayette and John, Alex was losing himself in the haze of arousal that came from sharing a shower with his lovers. “Okay baby boy,” he agreed. “Let’s make a deal.”


	49. "Honestly, just stop it."

When Lafayette walked home, he was on cloud nine. He had a great day at work. After the weeks upon weeks of rain, the clouds opened up, and it was a bright, sunny, and warm day. He was going home to the loves of his life for a nice, home-cooked meal, and probably some mind-blowing sex after that. It was their normal, and he couldn’t be happier.

His heart warmed when he walked into the apartment, seeing John and Alex cooking dinner together, humming happily to the music playing on their sound system. John was busy chopping lettuce for a salad while Alex was stirring sauce into pasta.

“Ah, good evening, mes amours,” Lafayette announced gallantly, planting a kiss on the top of John’s head before going over to Alex and doing the same.

Laf pulled himself up onto the counter next to John’s cutting board and plucked a cherry tomato from the carton and put it in his mouth. “Don’t eat the ingredients,” John chided, batting Lafayette’s hand away.

Lafayette pouted. “It is very mean to keep a starving man from eating food, mon cher.”

“You are not starving, go steal food from Alex,” John teased, batting Laf’s hand away from the salad ingredients once again. Lafayette hopped off the island and stood next to Alex by the stove, watching as the bowl of pasta Alex was drizzling balsamic vinaigrette over. Alex stirred the pasta before beginning to stir in chunks of grilled chicken. Lafayette plucked a piece of chicken from the bowl and delighted in the burst of flavors when it hit his mouth.

“This is heavenly, mon chou,” Lafayette moaned. He stuck his hand back in the bowl to grab a piece of penne before Alex batted his hand away in a very similar way as John.

“Honestly, just stop it,” Alex teased, bumping his hip against Laf’s. “Dinner will be ready soon!”

“But I am hungry now,” Lafayette whined. “I was having a great day, and now you will not feed me,” he groaned. Alex sprinkled some parmesan cheese and parsley over the pasta, giving it one last stir before beginning to plate it.

“You know, you’re needy when you’ve had a good day,” Alex jibbed. 

“Well it is because I had such a good day that I am very hungry,” Laf explained. “I worked very hard.”

“Patience is a virtue,” John chimed in, giving Laf a patronizing kiss on the cheek before standing next to Alex and scooping salad onto the three plates.

“Now understand when you and Alexander do not like it when I say that,” Lafayette grumbled.

Alex bursted into laughter at his claim. “Babe, waiting to make sure you don’t get salmonella from raw food is very different from waiting forever while you tease us ‘til we beg and cry.”

“It feels the same,” Lafayette moaned.

“Would you like to make that an experiment?” John challenged, drizzling salad dressing onto the salads on each of their plates.

“Nope!” Lafayette said surely, filling their glasses with wine he grabbed from the fridge.

John carried two plates to the table while Alex and Laf grabbed the remaining plates and wine.

“Okay now you can eat,” Alex said teasingly, taking a long swig of wine before picking up his own fork.

“Finally,” Laf groaned, grabbing his fork and spearing a piece of chicken and some mushrooms with pasta, letting out a nearly sinful moan when he tasted it.

“Jeez Laf, it sounds like the pasta feels better than my ass,” John joked.

“Would you like to make that an experiment?” Lafayette mocked, throwing John’s words back at him.

“Gladly, just finish your fucking pasta so you don’t whine about being hungry for the rest of the evening,” John replied, smirking at Lafayette suggestively.

Lafayette’s evening only got more pleasurable after that.


End file.
